


听见苍蓝星

by urakugou



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 47,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urakugou/pseuds/urakugou
Summary: 一个前世今生向的故事。主要以今生线为主，AU人设为拥有能够见鬼灵异体质的高中生Loki和远古君主失忆鬼魂Thor。高中生Loki在一次博物馆参观中意外释放了一个两千多年前的王者魂魄，这只拥有超完美外貌却记忆残缺的鬼魂在第一次见到他的时候便称呼他为自己的王妃，更因为他的自卫操作，从半失忆深情君王鬼变成了完全失忆的迷糊鬼。忘记一切的鬼魂缠上了唯一能看见他的高中生，他只知道自己叫Thor，在世上拥有一具没有灵魂且不知身在何方的肉身，如果能找到转世的身体，便能魂体归一……向来不是热心肠的Loki表示关我P事？？？却因为遗失了从小戴在身上的护身项链至此开始频繁撞鬼。为了保命，倒霉透顶的他不得不和拥有强大力量的鬼魂王者做交易：让Thor充当他的背后灵驱鬼保平安的同时，帮助对方寻找肉身。至此，一人一鬼开始了充满惊吓和爆笑的“互帮互助”生活，在一路打怪升级的同时努力解开鬼魂王者身上的谜团，但是，当属于两千年前的过往真相渐渐浮出水面，一切好像并不是那么简单……今生由各个支线小故事套主线故事的模式展开，非常欢乐！但以记忆闪回的方式间叉讲述的前世非常虐心，为阿斯嘉德之王Thor和前来和亲的约顿海姆王子Loki（蓝皮基）结局双死的虐恋故事。全文有甜有虐，最终HE保证，希望大家喜欢=3=





	1. 开启奇遇的博物馆之行

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER（ID：龍梨_），WB（ID：龍梨Urakugou），随缘居（ID：urakugou），平时同时更新，欢迎来找我玩=3=

“好了好了……同学们请排好队，我们现在要去下一个场馆了，雨伞数量有限，不想淋雨就不要落单。”  
倒霉的雨，无聊的集体活动。  
当领头的教师在大厅中央再一次用小喇叭重复喊话的时候，站得离叽叽喳喳的人群较远的Loki也再一次地翻了一个大大的白眼。  
从昨晚接到通知到现在，他已经记不清自己就这个糟糕透顶的星期六在心里厌烦、吐槽过多少次了。  
——难得的周末为什么要早起？  
——为什么要给高中生安排参观博物馆这种只有小学鸡才喜欢的课外活动？校领导的脑袋里装的都是大便吗？  
——错误的天气预报也和狗屎没什么差别了……  
Loki的心情就像这突然下起了冰冷大雨的阴霾天气一样，糟透了。早在这周周一的时候，他就已经计划好今天要睡到自然醒，再舒舒服服窝在家看一天新买的诗集和小说。  
“嗨……”  
就在Loki内心的烦躁快满溢出来的时候，旁边一个柔柔弱弱的女声打断了他关于炸掉学校的黑色负能量幻想，扭头一看，是隔壁班的Sigyn。  
“嗨。”Loki收拾心情冲这个正眨巴着大眼睛看向他的漂亮小姑娘露出一个笑容，手指不自觉地挠了挠莫名发烫的耳根。  
他对这个女孩有好感。  
虽然不同班，但他们在同一个课外兴趣社团里，话剧社。Loki觉得美丽清纯又灵气十足的她像极了他钟爱的莎翁笔下的朱丽叶，虽然她因为身体不好总是虚弱地单薄苍白着。  
“一起走吗？我分到了一把伞。”  
对上Loki的视线，Sigyn腼腆地扬了扬手里印有博物馆标志的透明雨伞。看了看已经向着下一个场馆移动的大队伍，Loki很乐意地接受了她的邀请，并主动接过雨伞撑起来，同她并肩走在了学生队伍的末端。  
“突然就下雨了，入秋以后的天气总是这么变化无常，咳……”  
“嗯，你要注意身体，别感冒了，不然会赶不上秋季排演。”  
“哈哈，遵命。我一定注意，咳、谢谢你的关心，Loki同学……我很开心。”  
“这有什么好开心的？这没什么。”  
“嘻……秘密。”  
一路闲聊着，属于少男少女的青葱情愫好歹冲淡了些这烦闷雨天的阴沉。穿过一条种着银杏的小道，他们来到了一个有点偏僻却安保森严的场馆，这里是今天这次展览的重点，展示着从地球的另一边空运而来的年代久远的珍稀文物。  
“……这个展览区的展品全部来自于两千多年前的阿斯嘉德时代末期，大部分是由科考人员从前几年新发现的战争遗址中挖掘出来的，而另一些，据传说，则是来自于末代王者的墓穴。当然，这个说法至今存疑，因为到目前为止，考古学家们都没有发现阿斯嘉德最后一位王者‘雷霆之神’的陵墓到底在哪里。而这些从黑市上挽救回来的文物，经鉴定，也只能证明它们确实是属于那个时期的皇室用品，但至于是不是陪葬品，是不是真的如传闻那般由盗墓者从王陵中偷盗而来，则没有一个权威的证实。”  
自由活动时间，大多数同学都围到了讲解的工作人员旁边，Loki不喜欢凑热闹，对这些斑斑驳驳的老古董也没多大兴趣，随意看了看便往人少的地方走，准备等待下一次的移动。  
令他开心的是，Sigyn始终跟在他的身边。  
“我挤不过他们，咳咳……好在收集的资料已经够写今天的参观总结作业了。”为着自己跟随Loki的举动，Sigyn俏皮地冲他吐了吐舌头解释道，属于少女的羞涩令她需要给待在喜欢的人身边找一个不会暴露心事的理由。  
“终于要结束了，这是倒数第二个展区。”在进来的时候，Loki看过场馆分布图，接下来他们只需要再去一个生活场景复原体验区，就可以结束今天这场无聊至极的博物馆之行。  
“噗……我看得出你已经忍耐到了极点。”  
“是的，早在起床的时候我就希望已经参观结束了。”Loki撇了撇嘴，这个酷酷的表情让他自带冷漠气息的英俊面容格外迷人，有一种属于坏男孩的不羁和痞气，蓦地让盯着他的Sigyn红着脸不自然地别过了头去。  
Loki恰好在这时低头看起了手机，没有发现她的窘迫，两人一时无语。  
“……关于这位末代王者的传说很多，他生于末世，幼年时曾被送往敌国做了长达十年的质子，但他在归国之后励精图治，将风雨飘摇的阿斯嘉德王朝带向了覆灭以前的最后一个盛世，直至最后战死，可以说他曲折、辉煌的短暂一生，是那个群雄割据的传奇年代里极为精彩也不可或缺的一段。哈哈，不过我知道，相比他的骁勇善战和正史生平，这位王者在今天最被大家津津乐道、也最让人感兴趣的，还是有关他绝世俊美的容貌的传说，以及他和他的废后那个约顿Omega王子的凄美爱情……”  
“Thor Odinson， Allfather Odin的头生子，雷霆之神……”许是觉得两厢沉默的气氛有些尴尬，在听到人群那边传来解说员的讲解时，Sigyn顺着听到的内容说起了话来，“相传他有着高大伟岸的魁梧身材以及天神一般的容貌，举国上下的男女，不论老幼，都为之倾心。他在战场上奋勇杀敌的模样还被人画下来，当做神明一般供奉在庙宇里……咳……我真的好好奇他到底有多帅。”  
“呃……放到庙里是因为他长得可以辟邪吗？”听自己心仪的女生在自己面前一脸憧憬地谈论另一个男人可不是什么好体验，哪怕对方已经死了两千多年。  
“那时候的人好像都不高吧，普遍一米五，没准这位‘高大伟岸’的雷霆之神就是个一米七出头长了几块肌肉的矮子而已。再说了，古代人的审美和现在差很多的，那些动不动就‘某某王国第一美人’的面部骨骼复原图，搜出来可以把你吓死，丑哭了。”  
对于想要刻薄的对象，Loki那张嘴是相当厉害的，而且以他的身高，完全够格鄙夷一米七左右的人是“矮子”。  
Sigyn被Loki逗得发出一阵银铃般的笑声，等到笑够了，她指着人群密集的位置说道：“那边好像有根据历史中对他的描述制作出来的3D图像，等人散了我们也过去看看吧。”  
Loki点点头同意了她的提议，见Sigyn看着他一副欲言又止好像还有什么想要说的样子，便沉默着等待她的下文。  
“Loki同学，那个……”果然，Sigyn在踟蹰一阵后低下头小声问道，“今年你会上台吗？”  
这是他们高中生活的最后一个学年了，今年的秋日排演也是他们能够同台的最后一次机会，不论今年的剧目是哪一出，Sigyn总是女主角的最佳人选，而她希望Loki成为她的男主角。哪怕，只有一次。  
“我就不上了，但我会为你把剧本改编得尽可能完美。”Loki微笑着耸了耸肩，虽然他相貌出众，但比起亲自演出，他更喜欢编写剧本和指导别人。  
“啊，可是这……我、我想……”  
“Sigyn！快过来、快来！”  
就在Sigyn咬着嘴唇还想再争取一下的时候，不远处，几个同她相熟的女生发现了她，并冲她招手热切地呼喊起了她的名字。  
“去吧，有什么回去的路上再说。”见Sigyn面对朋友们的呼唤面露为难，Loki指了指在进入场馆后被她接过去收好握在手中的雨伞，示意他们等一下可以共撑一把伞同路回家。  
“嗯，那待会儿见。”  
Sigyn抱歉地笑笑，这才走向了她的朋友们。

淅淅沥沥的秋雨依旧下个不停，平添几分寒意的同时，也让乏味的时间更显寂寞和冗长。在Sigyn走后，Loki一个人站得无聊，为了打发时间，也为了那明确规定了字数的该死观后感有内容可写，他开始揣着手一个人在偌大的场馆里游荡起来。  
整个展厅以展览品的类别为划分被布置成了几个不同的小展区，绕过那些被学生们围得水泄不通的热门区域，Loki走到了位于场馆角落一个很是冷清的展台前。  
这里人少的原因，是因为展柜里陈列的都是一些被时光侵蚀得非常严重的兵器残片。它们孤单地躺在被刻意装点得复古华美的明亮玻璃柜里，和那些保存相对完好的器物比起来，凌落破败到毫无吸引力，哪怕其中还有一块碎片是来自那位正被众人热切讨论着的末世王者的武器。  
雷神之锤……  
Loki当然是从它位于正中心的摆放位置以及展柜旁边的文字介绍知晓它尊贵的身份的。因为它现在看起来就是小小的一块破铜烂铁，碎裂和腐蚀已经让人无法辨认出它到底属于那件武器的哪个部分，又曾经有着怎样的质感和光彩。此刻，它静静地躺在那儿，作为一件来自遥远时空的遗物，供人参见战争的残酷和岁月的无情。  
——这是靠近棱角的部分，上面有着繁复的花纹……  
但是奇怪的是，Loki却在仔细凝望它后，于心中生出了一种笃定的感慨，仿佛这是一件他曾经见过，甚至是无比熟悉的东西。  
奇异的熟悉感在Loki的脑海里一闪而过，很快，却让他难以忽视。这种感觉就像你走在陌生的大街上，却突然觉得这地方以前肯定来过，眼前的场景似曾相识一样。被这种莫名其妙的感觉吸引着，Loki不由自主地想靠得更近以便看得更清些，可就在他快要贴到展柜的玻璃上时，却突然被旁边传来的一个苍老的声音制止了。  
“别挨上去，它们被锁进厚厚的玻璃里不是没有原因的。”  
闻声看去，是一个瘦瘦巴巴矮小干瘪的老头，须发全白，如枯井般深深凹陷的眼眶里却有一双矍烁有神的眼睛。Loki确信在他走过来的时候周围没有像这样的人，也不知他是什么时候靠过来的。  
老人紧紧盯了Loki一阵，在他被盯得不自然地向后退开之后，才将目光转向他们面前的那排展柜幽幽地说道：“不能乱摸这些古老的东西，哪怕隔着玻璃。年深日久，它们都是有灵性的，甚至带着怨气，太浓烈了……”  
老头打开了话匣就自顾自絮絮叨叨个不停，不仅再三叮嘱Loki不能乱摸特别是像武器和盔甲之类的东西，还给他讲了一个无法考据真伪的陈年怪谈。说是从前有个小孩不懂事，乱摸了一件带着怨气的盔甲，灵魂被盔甲的主人带走，回家就死了。这样的故事配合着他渗人的眼神，听得Loki莫名起了一背的白毛冷汗。  
——呃……哪来的老疯子？  
对于这些神神怪怪的东西，Loki向来是不以为意的。可不知是否是心理作用，还是这阴雨绵绵的天气本就容易叫人胡思乱想，在老头说完他的疯话背着手走开后，Loki突然就觉得四周变得阴气森森的。  
说到盔甲……啧，在面前的这一排展柜里，竟还真有那么一个正在展示着。  
那是两块黑色的，似乎是臂甲部位的残片，并排着被摆在靠边的柜子中，看对应的文字介绍，是属于那个时代普通皇室卫兵的。  
“一定要记住！不能摸，它们……都很危险。”  
耳边蓦地又回响起了老头临走前的警告，Loki皱眉盯着那个展柜，他能明显感觉到从那古旧的黑色中散发出来的阴冷，似乎就连罩在外面的玻璃也将要因此结霜。  
这太诡异了！但更为诡异的是，Loki发现自己开始向着那个陈列了盔甲残片的玻璃柜不自觉地挪动起脚步来。  
“……我们现在要去最后一个场馆了，落单的同学快跟上。”  
展厅的另一边，伴随着领队教师的催促声，同学们已经陆续结伴离开了。  
Loki不是一个爱手贱的男孩，至少，在明确感觉到危险的情况下不是。可说不上来为什么，此刻，理智上他非常清楚自己应该立马转身离开跟上大部队，但他的身体却被一股莫名的引力牵引着，像是被引诱了一般，非常想去摸一摸那个玻璃柜，且完全无法控制住这种奇怪的冲动。  
——靠！完蛋了。  
在内心发出一声哀嚎的同时，Loki的手不受控制地贴上了那块玻璃，然后他就发现自己不能动了，一股强大而暴虐的气息顺着他的手掌迅速攀爬绞缠住了他的身体，脖子也像是被人死死掐住了一般不能呼吸。那股力量如同拥有实体一般不停地冲撞他、摇撼他、击打他，裹挟着一阵阵令耳膜发疼的尖啸，在那可怕的啸声中，还夹杂着无数尖刻又恶毒的咒骂。  
叛徒！  
贱人！  
你不得好死！  
血债血偿……  
去死吧……  
死吧！  
……  
纷繁杂乱的人声骂得非常难听，Loki无暇去思考它们是不是在骂自己，他被掐得大脑缺氧，只感觉自己的头都要被这力量揪掉了。眼角的余光中，他瞥见一起参观的老师和同学已经有说有笑地走去了下一个展厅，竟然没人发现他没有跟上！更为糟糕的是，因为今天下雨，除了他们之外来参观的人本就不多，就这么一会儿功夫，偌大的展厅里居然已经空无一人，就连之前随处可见的保安和解说员，也诡异地消失了。  
——这不正常……这太不正常了！  
——这样下去，一定会死。  
晕晕乎乎间，这样的认知无比清晰地在Loki心中浮起，但他无法挣扎，也发不出声音呼救，他感觉自己似乎被卷入了一个虚幻的空间，在这儿，什么人也没有，等待他的只有独自一人在无比的恐惧中悄无声息地死去。  
就在这近乎绝望的关头，Loki脑子里突然灵光一闪！  
他想到了中间那个陈列着雷神之锤碎片的展柜，莫名的，他觉得那能救他。  
这样的想法可以说是毫无依据且可笑至极的，但越来越紧迫的强烈窒息感让Loki管不了那么多了，抱着死马当做活马医的心态，他使尽浑身力气往旁边一倒，僵硬的身体险险地擦着玻璃柜，“啪嗒”一声重重地摔到了地上。  
就在倒地的一瞬间，Loki看清了方才确实是有东西缠住、掐住了他，那是一团黑色的雾气，从摆放着盔甲残片的柜子中弥漫出来，并发出更加凄厉的尖啸紧追不舍朝他扑来。  
“啊！”  
Loki下意识用手护住了头，与此同时，他感觉一阵烈风猛地从他身旁骤起，伴随着绝对不会在这个季节出现的惊雷和闪电，整个空间都像被扭曲了一般剧烈震颤摇晃起来。Loki感觉自己要吐了，那种晃动就像有人拽着他的胃揉来揉去，不过那只是很短的一瞬，随着一道金色的影子速星一般撞进那团黑雾里，尖啸停止了，晃动停止了，再睁开眼睛时，从展柜里漫溢出来的黑雾已经消散无踪。  
“嘶……好痛……”感觉身体能动后，Loki揉着摔到发麻的肩膀，龇牙咧嘴地坐起身来。  
——一切都结束了？  
心有余悸地四处张望，很快，他就发现了不对劲。  
——不。  
太静了，周围平静死寂得如同身处真空，而且偌大的场馆里还是一个人也没有。  
“别害怕，只是士兵而已，他们已经被我驯服了。”  
身后冷不丁响起一个低沉的男声，虽然音色悦耳且语气温和，还是把惊魂未定的Loki吓得一下子从地上弹跳起来。  
“你、你、你……你！你？！”  
——噢……天呐！他看到了什么？  
Loki口齿不清地发出一叠声的惊叫，颤抖着手，指着自己方才跌坐的地方很没有形象地使劲眨了好几下眼睛。  
一个男人的身影漂浮在半空中，只有上半身，没有脚，噢……“他”还是半透明的！然后再以肉眼可见的速度变得不透明。  
这下，Loki百分百确定自己是撞鬼了——因为没有人会这样出现，也没有人能从半透明变得不透明！  
“你怎么了？我的王妃。”  
不给Loki反应的时间，那个变得不透明的东西还张嘴说话了，用他形容姣好的性感嘴唇。  
Loki呆滞地盯着他，大脑持续着短路，甚至无暇去计较自己被称作“王妃”这个严重的问题。  
——“他”确实不再透明，双唇开阖间，还能看见他嘴里整齐的白森森牙齿……嘴好看，牙齿好看，那张脸也非常好看，是个漂亮男人……不对，这不是重点！  
——有修剪漂亮的胡子和金灿灿的半长头发，这个年代没有人会这样修胡子、扎头发，系头发那玩意儿是纯金的？还镶嵌了宝石？他没有穿衣服……不对不对！现在不是观察这些的时候！  
似乎是惊吓过度了，Loki觉得此刻的自己已经无法正常思考了。  
——撞鬼的时候应该怎么反应？能不能来个有经验的人说一下？  
“王妃？”  
同样困惑的，似乎还有这个凭空出现的鬼魂。  
“你不舒服吗？你看起来……唔，有点……”  
不透明的、好看的、赤裸上身没有下身的金发男人偏头皱起了他俊朗的眉目，冲Loki露出一个满含担忧又欲言又止的表情。但在下一瞬，他就飘了过来，是的，是飘，因为他从腰部以下就又透明了！  
“啊——”  
猝不及防来了个面对面，鼻子都几乎要撞上对方高挺的鼻梁，至此，被吓到持续不在状态的Loki总算是找回了一点见鬼的正常反应，一声高分贝的尖叫终于从他的嘴里破喉而出。  
“你、你、你……你别过来！你别过来！”尖叫着像被踩了尾巴似地跳将起来连退好几步，Loki吓疯了，下意识便想转身拔腿跑路。  
可那个让他备受惊吓的鬼魂却没有令他如愿，在Loki转身的瞬间，他又飘到了他的正面。这次，他飘得更高了一些，拦住Loki的同时居高临下充满压迫力地俯视起他来。  
“不要把我带走！我不是故意摸你的柜子的……”Loki被那双饱含责备的蓝色眼眸盯得瑟瑟发抖，求爹爹告奶奶叫别杀他。因为他想起了老头故事里那个因为摸了盔甲被带走灵魂的小孩，生怕这只鬼把他也带走了，他还那么年轻，他还不想死。  
“我不会伤害你，你为什么会觉得我要杀你？又为什么要害怕我……我是Thor，Loki，你不认识我了吗？”凝望了Loki半晌，鬼魂收回了视线轻声叹息，他甚至准确无误地叫出了Loki的名字，这让Loki才刚清醒一些的头脑瞬间又混乱了。  
“你怎么知道我叫什么？”  
于是，他问了一个很蠢的问题，并在这句话出口的瞬间便后悔了——印象里，他好像在哪里看过说是见鬼之后不要和鬼魂交流？要假装看不见它们，不然就会被死死缠上？  
“你是我的王妃，我当然知道你叫什么。”  
——王妃……Thor……Thor？！  
噢……好吧，他想起来了，他就说这个名字怎么这么熟悉……天呐，Thor Odinson，雷霆之神，阿斯嘉德最后一个王者……天杀的他今天就是被迫来看关于他的展览的！  
“不不不，你肯定认错人了，我不是你的王妃。”Loki后退一步站直了身子说道，心里想着，没办法了，既然已经开了口，那也只能硬着头皮把话说清楚了。他希望这个鬼魂是一个明事理的家伙，在解开误会之后能快点飘走去寻找他真正的王妃。  
“嗯？”  
“首先，你已经死了两千多年了，瞧，这是一个现代的博物馆，正在展出曾经属于你的那些东西。你看，它们已经很旧很破了是不是？和你拥有它们的时候完全不一样是不是？说明时间已经过去很久很久了，你的王妃应该也和你一样是鬼魂才对，而我是一个活生生的现代人，一个高中生，呃、算了……你也不可能知道什么是高中生……其次，你的王妃，他是约顿王子对不对？我从头到脚都不像是个王子对吧？综上两点就可以知道我肯定不可能是你要找的王妃了。”  
Loki鼓起勇气一口气来了个长篇大论，虽然他心里怕得要死，但他向来口才很好，人也机智，此刻拼命搜罗着之前在场馆里听到的历史小知识作为论据，竟也表述得头头是道。但这番在Loki看来有理有据令人信服的发言，却并未取信于这个王者鬼，因为他的眉头皱得更紧了，俊朗的脸上不认同的神情显而易见。  
不过，这个抱手漂浮在他面前的王者似乎是个很有礼貌教养的家伙，虽然不认同，却全程没有打断他，直等到他说完了，才摇了摇头反驳道：“我的记忆确实是有些残缺和混乱，但我不会认错你，你的味道，你的相貌……虽然你现在的长相和我记忆中的你是有一些不同，但我绝对不会认错，我标记过你，我们有着永世相爱的誓言。”  
“……”  
王者深情又直接的表白哽得Loki艰难地咽了咽口水，一时间再也说不出话来。心中只哀嚎着他今天是造了什么孽？想他一个连发情期都没有真正经历过的大男孩，要在这儿听一个死了两千多年的家伙说热辣情话？  
“你……你饶了我吧，我还是个孩子，不信你闻！我真的没被你标记。”被那双因为泛起怀念而显得分外温柔迷人的蓝色眼眸看得心头发毛，Loki索性扯开了领子将信息素腺暴露在这只鬼的面前自证清白。对于向来自傲的他来说，这是一件非常丢脸的事情，但此刻急于为了摆脱这只纠缠不休的鬼，他也顾不了那么多了。  
“……”  
这一回，轮到鬼魂沉默了。  
他确实是一个有礼有节的王者，哪怕做了鬼，也恪守着一个Alpha应有的礼仪。因此他不认同地摆了摆手，示意Loki把衣领整理好。  
“我不需要凑那么近也能闻到，Omega不应该做这样的举动，有伤风化。”  
——有伤风化……？  
Loki很想说，像你这种不穿衣服，可能连裤子也没穿的鬼，有什么脸说我有伤风化？但他不敢，他依旧害怕会激怒他，因为就在方才驱逐黑雾的时候，他才见识过属于他的强大力量。  
——那种程度的风暴，往他身上吹一下，就能把他吹得挫骨扬灰吧？  
“……那你到底想怎样啊大哥？”心有不甘却只能听话乖乖整理起衣领的Loki相当无奈，他之前是希望这个鬼能听懂人话自己走开的，不过现在看来，对方似乎固执得可以。  
“大哥……呵呵，你好久没有叫过我‘哥哥’了。”已经变成鬼魂的王者再一次露出了怀念的神色，他甚至笑了，嘴角的弧度让他本就俊美的容颜显得熠熠生辉，耀眼得如同日轮。  
——相传他有着高大伟岸的魁梧身材以及天神一般的容貌，举国上下的男女，不论老幼，都为之倾心。  
Loki盯着他的脸，突然想起了之前Sigyn说的话来，虽然不想承认，但这个末世之王，似乎在这一方面真的可谓是……名不虚传。  
“Loki……我确实忘记了很多东西，但我没有忘记你。我知道你现在是人，而我是鬼，但你放心，我不会一直都是鬼魂的状态，如果我们能一起去找回……呃！”  
温和笑言着的鬼魂蓦地发出一声痛呼，紧接着，他稳定不透明着的半身躯体开始变得摇晃而稀薄，仿佛受到了重创，随时都可能散去。  
“……你？！”  
造成这一结果的Loki趁机拔腿就跑，将痛苦的鬼魂同他难以置信的痛心呼唤统统甩在了脑后。  
就在刚才整理衣领的时候，他突然摸到了一直贴身戴着的护身项链。他想起来他的妈妈曾经不止一次叮嘱过他要好好戴着，说这个吊坠是在他小时候从一个很厉害的大师那儿求来的，能保他一生平安……鬼使神差的，他便扯了下来趁那鬼魂不注意猛地掷向了他。  
能不能保一生平安，Loki说不准，但这个蓝色的造型奇特的小吊坠确实给了那只鬼非常有力的一击。因为就在Loki奋力跑到展厅门边的时候，那些突然消失的人都出现了，保安、讲解员、游客……四周又重新充斥了让他熟悉而久违的嘈杂人声。  
不敢多留，在所有人奇怪的注视下，Loki惊慌失措地闯进密集的雨帘中，逃命似地跑出了博物馆。


	2. 召唤厄运的不华丽变身

后来Loki回想起来，好像一切的异变就是从那天晚上开始的。  
咣当——  
夜半时分，伴随着一阵尖锐刺耳的急刹车声，Loki卧室的窗外突然传来一声巨响。  
许是因为白天在博物馆饱受惊吓又因为打不到车冒雨一路跑回家，这天夜里，原本还担心着会做可怕噩梦的他睡得意外的沉，直到被这声巨响惊醒。  
——出车祸了？  
揉着眼睛坐起来，Loki第一时间便想到了这个可能。下意识地，他赤脚下床走到窗边拉开窗帘一看，就看到一个四肢扭曲、脖子更是以一个不可思议的角度偏折着的人正躺在毗邻他家这栋二层独立小洋房的街道上。  
“啊！”  
可怕的场景和从那人身下渗出的大片刺目鲜红，惊得睡眼惺忪的Loki忍不住发出一声小小的惊叫。他确定自己的声音很小，至少，就躺在马路上的那个人和他之间相隔的距离听不见，而以那人必死无疑的状态也不可能听见，但诡异的是，就在他发出声音的同时，那个趴伏在地脖子明显断掉的人却猛地转过了头来，以面部和身体180°扭曲的姿势大睁着流血的眼睛精准地死死盯住了站在二楼窗边的他。  
“唔……”  
四目相对间，Loki条件反射地捂嘴躲到了窗帘后，他狂跳不已的心几乎要跃出胸膛！那不是一双活人会有的眼睛，但一个死人……或者一个垂死的人？怎么可能凭一声小小的惊叫就准确无误地定位到站在黑暗房间窗前的他？！  
——是看错了吗？对了，肇事车辆呢？刚刚好像连一辆车的影子也没看到……  
强自镇定着深呼吸了好几次，心有余悸的Loki再次从窗帘后面探出了头去，这一次，他将自己隐藏得更加小心谨慎了些，也做好了再一次面对那惨烈血腥的车祸现场的心理准备。可令他瞠目结舌的事情发生了，楼下被暖黄路灯照亮的街道上居然什么也没有！  
大惊之下，Loki狠掐了自己的胳膊一记，真实的痛感让他狐疑地皱起了眉头。  
——什么鬼？虽然隔了有那么一段距离，但刚刚明明……  
Loki不禁有些怀疑自己是不是睡迷糊了？使劲揉了揉眼睛再看，楼下干净得过分的长街同周遭宁谧的夜色如旧。让可若说是做梦，方才那将他吵醒的声音和亲眼所见的场景又来得非常真实，不像是噩梦或者幻觉什么的……  
——算了，可能是白天受了太大的惊吓，以至于梦中惊厥吧……  
左右瞧不出个异样、也想不出个所以然来，Loki自我安慰着拉拢窗帘重新躺回了床上。但Loki不知道的是，就在他拉上窗帘后，原本空无一物的街道中央渐渐浮现出了一个人型的黑影，而那团黑影轮廓模糊的面部，则直直对向了他的窗户。

第二天，是Loki同Sigyn约了去图书馆自习的日子。  
“你就吃这么一点？”  
“我吃饱了！”  
因为前一天晚上重新入睡后被纷繁杂乱的噩梦缠绕睡得不好，Loki起得有点晚了，洗漱之后只匆匆吃了一块面包，就在妈妈的询问声中跑出了门。他打算骑车去Sigyn家楼下接她，以弥补昨天没有依言同她一起回家的过失。  
星期天的早上，街道上很是冷清，不过天气倒是很好，一改昨日的阴雨连绵，暖暖的秋阳照得人心情明朗。在骑着单车路过昨晚看见幻影的那一段路时，Loki下意识地加快了速度，他承认自己有点害怕，虽然这会儿是白天，但……但这自行车的速度也太快了吧？！  
真是怕什么来什么，就在Loki回想着昨晚的情景发力猛踩脚蹬的时候，他骑着的单车突然如离弦的箭一般直直地飚了出去，那不受控制的速度完全不是人用力踩踩就能达到的程度，简直、简直就像是被180迈的飞车附体了一样！  
咯吱咯吱……  
与此同时，Loki于耳旁呼啸而过的风声中听到了一种奇怪的声音，就像是一个骨骼碎裂的人艰难挪动以至于快要散架的骨头互相摩擦一般。他也不知道自己为什么会有这样奇怪的想法，那声音不算太大，却厮磨得令他牙根发酸。  
——糟糕！  
转眼间，失控的单车就已经冲向了前面的十字路口。此时正是人行道红灯，Loki双脚落地紧捏刹车，但除了脚被地面磨得生疼以外，车子却完全没有停下来的意思，眼看就要同一辆行驶中的小汽车撞上，好在对方及时地刹住了车。  
“你小子找死啊！骑车不看路嫌命长？想死别出来祸害别人！”  
单车直直飙过了那个路口才缓缓停下，身后是小汽车司机生气的咒骂声，但Loki完全无心计较，在一背冷汗终于站住脚的时候，他明显听到贴在他耳根处的一声叹息，夹带着阴阴冷冷的气息，满含失望的幽怨。  
Loki被这声叹息激得连打了好几个冷颤，反应过来时，他已经甩开单车跳到了距离它五六米远的地方。  
——什么情况？！  
以一种见鬼般的眼神惊恐地瞪着自己倒在地上一动不动的单车，Loki大喘了好久的气，也没能鼓起勇气去把它扶起来。在方才惊魂的一瞬中，他非常确信自己是与死亡擦身而过了，冥冥之中有一股饱含恶意的力量操控了他的车，并为他没有被撞死而非常不满……无限后怕着，过了好一会儿，Loki才在路人奇怪的眼光中小心翼翼走过去，将车推到路旁的临时停放点锁上。  
他不敢再骑了，天知道待会儿还会不会又出什么状况！

“嗨，Loki同学！这里、这里。”  
最终，Loki没有去接Sigyn，当他心事重重步行来到图书馆门口的时候，距离他们约好的时间刚好过去五分钟。  
“对不起，我迟到了。”看到已经先到的Sigyn，Loki有点抱歉。  
“没事，我也刚到。”Sigyn则不以为意地冲他笑笑，在两人一起走进图书馆的时候，关心地问起了他昨天的事情。  
“昨天家里突然有点事，我没参观完就直接打车回去了。”  
“那就好，咳咳……我还担心你一个人会淋雨。”  
Sigyn体贴地没有再多问什么，苍白脸颊上温柔的笑意看得Loki很是舒心。待在心仪的女生身边，周围也有着来来往往充满生气的学生，这让他心里的惶恐和不安好歹被冲散了一些。  
星期天上午的自习区还没有多少人，他们很容易就占到了一个靠窗的好位置，Sigyn从书包里拿出了要做的习题集，Loki却没有打开自己的书包，转而去书架上挑选了几本厚厚的神秘学相关的书。  
“你原来对恶魔文化感兴趣吗？”看他抱回了这么一摞书，Sigyn显然有些吃惊。  
“也不是，就随便看看……时间还早，看一会儿再做作业。”但Loki却无法向她解释太多，只敷衍地找了一个借口，便低头翻阅起来。  
鬼魂的由来……  
突然能看见鬼魂是什么状况……  
什么情况下具有攻击性……  
无害鬼魂和恶灵的区别……  
&@%*#+￥……  
Loki埋首在书页间寻找着能解释这两天发生在自己身上的灵异事件的内容，对照相关案例寻求解决方法，越看，心里就越是凉凉。毫无疑问，他确实是见鬼了，或者说，惹到了一些超自然的大麻烦，而且一个处理不好，就极有可能稀里糊涂地丧命。  
就在Loki心烦意乱的时候，身后传来了按圆珠笔的声音。  
嘀嗒嘀嗒……转头看去，后面的那张书桌前不知什么时候来了一个男生，正低头对着桌上摊开的书本无聊地玩着手里的笔。  
Loki轻轻地“啧”了一声，男生抬起头来面无表情地看了他一眼，但按动着圆珠笔的手指却没停，依旧机械地制造着烦人的嘀嗒声。见对方无动于衷甚至还有一点故意挑衅的意味，Loki无语地转回头继续看书。他不想和这种没素质的人起争执，在周围的同学都对那个声音默许忍耐的情况下，那会显得他很小题大做，有失风度。  
如何驱逐身边的恶灵……  
带着迫切需要解决的疑问，Loki重新打开了他挑选的那堆书里最厚也看起来最权威的一本。这本书比之前看的那些有用一点，里面详细地记载了如何召唤和压制亡灵及魔鬼，迫使它们为施术者办事，以及如何找回被偷的物品、隐身、获得好感与爱情等等内容。但关于咒语的部分，因为言词晦涩，其中还不乏许多需要借助软件翻译的外文，Loki看得很是吃力，一边捣鼓着手机上的翻译APP，一边在本子上记录，花了好大一番力气才勉强拼凑出来一两个，还不敢保证是否完全正确。  
嘀嗒、嘀嗒……  
身后按动圆珠笔的声音在这个过程中一直没有消停过。不知是周围太过安静，还是人在心烦意乱的时候特别容易在意这样的噪声，渐渐的，Loki觉得这个声音让他愈发难以忍受起来，嘀嘀嗒嗒，吵得他头都疼了。  
“et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te. ”  
嘀嗒、嘀嗒、嘀嗒……  
“cessa decipere humanas cre……creatur……”  
嘀嗒、嘀嗒、嘀嗒、嗒嗒嗒嗒嗒……  
无休无止的嗒嗒声环绕在四周，一遍又一遍打断生涩默念着拉丁文的Loki。似乎感应到他的烦躁，那个可恶的家伙竟还把按笔的节奏一再加快，越按越响，急骤得如同催命一般。  
嗒嗒嗒嗒嗒嗒嗒嗒……  
“你可不可以安静一点！”感觉仿佛全世界都只剩下那种嗒嗒声的Loki再也忍受不了了，他猛地回过身去，怒目而视的同时冲背后的始作俑者低喝道。  
嗒。  
被喝斥的男生松开了手指，随着笔帽最后一下弹跳，那扰人的声音，终于停止了。  
“Lo……Loki？”  
与此同时，Loki听到身旁传来了Sigyn受惊又奇怪的询问声，而在自习区里安静看书的同学们也纷纷抬起头来，以一种非常怪异的眼光看向他。  
困惑的感觉随着周围那些不解的视线和交头接耳的窃窃私语，一瞬间袭上了Loki的心头。他很想问，这是什么鬼反应？难道你们不觉得很吵吗？但在他还没来得及问出口的时候，他便看见那个按笔的男生表情木然地站了起来，握着手里的圆珠笔向窗边走去。  
！  
很快，Loki就知道了大家为什么会有这种反应的原因——  
当那个男生走过他身边将自己的背面展露在他的眼前时，Loki看见他满背的鲜血，后脑勺上更是赫然开了碗那么大的一个洞！  
血肉模糊，头发被血液泞结在一起，像被沥青粘住了似的一络一络……白色的，疑似脑组织一样的东西，正从那个洞里缓缓流出……  
太过强烈的视觉冲击让Loki只觉得脑子里轰的一声，顿时就无法再正常思考了。他迫切地想要闭眼尖叫，但他喊不出来，也移不开目光，一口气哽在喉间，只能大睁了眼睛直愣愣地看着那个男生爬上窗台，再转过身来面向他，往后一仰，为他近距离现场表演了一个跳楼自杀。  
——又见鬼了？！  
待男生的身影消失于窗边后，Loki条件反射地站起来跑过去往下一看，果然，楼下是干干净净的水泥路面，行人来来往往，没有丝毫异常。  
——从这十二楼上仰摔下去，难怪会死成那样……  
不知是不是在短时间内连续被吓的次数多了，此刻，Loki有点惊异于自己在惊骇之中竟还能有空分析那个男生的死因。他能肯定对方当初就是以方才的姿势从这儿跳下去的，而且结合刚刚所看的那些书，那个倒霉蛋应该每天都会在这个点、以这样的姿势、从这儿跳上一次，这是对自杀者的惩罚，他们的灵魂会被困在死亡的地点永世饱受死前痛苦的煎熬。  
“……Loki？你怎么了？”Sigyn显然被Loki这一连串反常的举动吓到了，在Loki愣神的瞬间，她也走了过来，面色关切地拉了拉他的袖子。  
“啊……没、没什么。”艰难地咽了咽口水，Loki找回了自己的声音，他知道自己的脸色很吓人，因为Sigyn在面对他时眼中的担忧更深了。  
骨碌碌，一支圆珠笔就在这时滚到了他们的脚边，眼熟的款式，正是刚刚被自杀男捏在手里的那只。  
“咦？”  
“别捡！”  
一把拉住正准备蹲下身的Sigyn，Loki不由分说地拽着她匆忙收拾起书本，快速地走出了自习区。  
天知道碰了那玩意儿会发生什么更离奇的事情！  
之后的一天，倒是没有再发生什么太过诡异或危险的事情。除了Loki感觉不管走到哪儿，周围总会出现一些面无血色身影稀薄的家伙，但“他们”只是或近或远地站着，面无表情地看向他。  
无心学习的Loki带着Sigyn去了电玩城，下午看了一场电影，晚上还共进了晚餐。约会一般的行程让因为身体原因鲜少出来玩耍的Sigyn很是兴奋，她一整天都开心地笑着，像一只出笼的快乐的小鸟儿，总是苍白着的脸颊也因为雀跃激动的情绪变得红扑扑起来。  
Loki也很开心，平静的一天让他暂时忘记了那些可怕的事情。但在夕阳西下夜色渐起的街头，当他目送Sigyn乘坐出租车离开之后，他还是很没出息地给他的哥哥打了电话，蛮横又无理取闹般地要求对方开车来人群熙攘的商场附近接他回家。

“你可真是少爷待遇，在外面玩一天还要专车接送！我是你的司机吗？”  
“真是的……哥哥我现在可是周末也要拼命投简历的准上班族诶，小屁孩稍微体贴一点好不好？”  
来接Loki的是他刚大学毕业赋闲在家的二哥Helblindi①，而他们的精英大哥Byleistr，则常驻父亲公司的海外办事处，每年不到圣诞节是不会回家的。  
“烦死了！”  
拿人手短，忍着性子被二哥念叨了一路，在平安踏进家门的一瞬间，Loki就一翻白眼跑上了楼，将那个唠叨鬼新一轮的啰嗦关在了房间外面。  
“嘿！你个小没良心的，下次你直接给爸妈打电话好了，让他们来接你！”  
Loki当然是不敢的，爸爸向来严厉，妈妈虽然温柔，但一旦啰嗦起来可比这个好欺负的二哥可怕多了！如果今天来的是她，一定会就他“为什么不一个人回家”的原因追问到天荒地老。  
总的来说，他有一个让他感到麻烦却又幸福的家。  
——说起来，刚才回来的时候怎么没看到妈妈？  
“你的母亲出去了，同她的姐妹一起。”  
就在Loki想着这个问题的时候，一个突然出现的声音善解人意地回答了他的疑惑。  
一个，有点熟悉的，低沉悦耳的男声。  
Loki像被蜜蜂蛰了屁股般“腾”的一下从凳子上弹起来，那声音的来处，半空之中，果然飘荡着那个昨天在博物馆里把他吓个半死的鬼王者。  
他还是昨天那副不透明的、好看的、赤裸上身没有下身的模样，但他为什么会在自己的家里？！  
“啊——”  
被惊到一片空白的脑袋里连续炸了一连串的烟花，再一次的，撞了一天鬼也按捺了一整天的Loki爆发出一声高分贝的标准见鬼式惨叫。  
“小兄弟，你别害怕，我没有恶意，我……”  
“你、你、你……不许过来！快滚！滚！”  
Loki一边躲，一边随手抓起手边的东西扔向Thor想阻止他靠近，但那些东西悉数穿过他的身体掉落在地，没有起到丝毫震慑作用。  
“好、好，我不过来，你听我把话说完好吗？”  
“Exorcizamus te……omnis、omnis immundus……spiritus！”  
慌乱中，Loki甚至闭眼念起了他今天在图书馆里看到的不知道管不管用的驱魔咒语，然而他本就记得不清楚，现下惊慌失措，结结巴巴喊出了第一句后，就愣是想不起下文来。  
“Loki！你在鬼叫什么？！”  
突然，房间门被闻声而来的Helblindi打开了，Loki像见了救星似地一下子蹿到他的身后，手脚并用地一扑，整个人挂在了他的背上。  
“噢……”  
Helblindi被自家身高傲人的小弟猛地扑了个措手不及，往前一个踉跄险些摔倒。他确信这个向来傲娇臭屁的小坏蛋自打上小学起，就没有同他这么亲昵过了；而在兄弟互动这一块儿，这个家伙热衷的只有恶作剧，在捉弄了哥哥们后洋洋得意地摆出一副“你们都是白痴吗”的嘲讽姿态，是他最喜欢不过的了。所以此刻，Helblindi立马便将Loki的反常举动归结为了一个新的恶作剧。  
“哥、哥哥，那儿、那儿……”指着浮在半空冲自己直皱眉头的Thor，Loki紧勒着Helblindi口齿不清地叫唤。  
“咳、咳咳……放手！我快被你勒死了！”可怜的.什么也没看见的.Helblindi废了好大的劲儿才把Loki从自己身上掰下来，他有点生气了，因为Loki的房间里确实什么也没有，“那儿有什么？又想戏弄我？”  
“没用的，只有你能看见我。”飘在一旁无奈地看着，Thor摊手苦笑了一下。  
他理解这个男孩的惊恐，也知道自己现在的模样会给他带来怎样的惊吓。但没有办法，从混沌中醒来，他对周遭的一切完全是一片茫然，四处飘荡了一整天，遇见了无数的人，可直到被此处异样的灵能波长吸引过来，自己的身形和声音，只有这个具有灵异体质的小家伙能看到、听到。  
Loki：“你听、你听！难道你什么都没听到吗？”  
Helblindi ：“听什么？哎呀……别、别勒上来……”  
Thor：“小兄弟，你冷静一点，他真的听不见……”  
与Thor同时出声的Helblindi ：“你到底……”  
Loki：“你闭嘴！”  
Helblindi ：“什么？”  
Loki：“啊！哥、我没说你……啧……哥哥是大笨蛋！”  
……  
“够了——”这混乱的场景最终结束在Helblindi恼羞成怒的一声怒喝里。  
连“哥哥是大笨蛋”这种小时候日常被他挂在嘴边的欠扁口头禅都出来了，Helblindi这下无比确信，确信Loki就是在装怪愚弄自己。  
“站好！你是熊孩子吗？你给我安分点，再闹当心我揍你！”  
Loki被吼得有点懵了，因为Helblindi的脾气向来最好，呃……好吧，因为最近老是收不到Offer，他变得非常暴躁……  
“出去！你这个蠢货！”  
鲜少被哥哥们这样凶的Loki在懵过之后立马委屈生气起来，怒气壮人胆，方才还害怕不已的他一把便将感觉完全不可理喻的Helblindi推出了门去，并“嘭”的一声用力摔上了门。  
“唔……”当四周终于安静下来，能有机会让他说话的时候，Thor反而有些不知道该说什么了。  
作为一个年长者，他吓坏了这个同他比起来不知道稚嫩了多少的无辜小男孩；作为一个Alpha，他吓坏了一个本应受到保护的Omega；他害他同亲人闹了不愉快，而恰好，他还需要他的帮助……没有什么比这更糟糕的了，良好的教养令Thor在此刻内心充满了歉疚，一时间说不出求助的话来。  
闻声转过身面向漂浮在空中一脸纠结的鬼魂，Loki气不打一处来，压低了声音便凶恶地质问道：“唔什么唔！你到底想干什么？”  
他的胆子能这么大，大到完全不给这个拥有强大力量的鬼魂好脸色是有原因的——  
经历过从昨晚到现在的种种“惊险奇遇”，见过了那些或面目可怖、或极度危险、或令人作呕、或麻木丑陋的鬼魂之后，对比起来，这个阿斯嘉德最后的王者简直不要太令人赏心悦目！不仅是外形好看了太多，他还充满了人情味，也彬彬有礼，看起来就是一个憨厚忠实能让他欺负得住的人……噢，不，欺负得住的鬼。  
狡猾伶俐的Loki是有点欺软怕恶的，他把这叫做“有眼力”、“识时务”，在他看来这没什么好丢人的，只有一根筋的蠢货才会莽撞痴傻地去招惹那些惹不起的东西。  
通过两次的接触和观察，还外加一些说不清道不明的直觉，Loki确信自己能镇得住这只老鬼，而事实也证明了他的判断，这个居高临下浮在半空金发上还戴着象征尊贵身份的金发饰的大家伙，被他喝得一愣，随即就垂首飘得矮了一头。  
呼……他甚至还下意识地抿起了好看的嘴唇，目光闪烁，一副心虚委屈的样子。  
“是你在今天早上偷袭我，害我差点被车撞的？”心中有了底气，再开口时，Loki就面色凶恶，目露凶光，明显换了一副强势无畏的模样，“你真是个邪恶的魔鬼！昨天你就想加害于我，没有得逞，竟然还敢找上门来！”  
他记得书里说过，鬼会惧怕比它们更加凶恶、气焰嚣张的人。那只要他气场足够强大，意志更加坚定，说不定这个鬼就会拿他没辙，甚至是被他震慑得落荒而逃了。  
“不是我！我没有袭击过你，”男孩气势汹汹的无端指责让Thor很是茫然，但反驳过后，他突然又从那指责中回味出来一点让他在意的信息，“等等，小兄弟，你说……我们昨天见过？”  
——他一片空白的脑子里没有关于昨天、关于这个男孩的记忆，他明明是今早才从那混沌的长眠中苏醒过来的。  
“……”  
对于Thor的反问，Loki同样一头雾水。  
——说起来，从刚刚就一直觉得这家伙好像哪里有点不太对劲？但具体的，一时又说不上来……唔……就是有点、有点……判若两人？  
虽然隐隐觉得今日所见的鬼王者和昨天相比有很大的不同，但聪明的Loki没有立即将自己的困惑表现出来，只是抱着手眯起眼睛盯住他，依旧保持了那副打算兴师问罪的模样。  
“我不是恶灵，我真的没有见过你，更不可能袭击你。你叫Loki对吗？我方才听到你的兄长这样叫你，在此之前，我甚至不知道你的名字。”见Loki一脸的警惕和不信任，Thor再次真诚地解释道，“我叫Thor，来自阿斯嘉德，但其他的，我什么也不记得了，包括我的身份和过去……我不知道为什么会这样。”  
“意识觉醒的时候，我发现自己身处在一个陌生的、有很多透明柜子的大屋子里，来来往往许多人，却没有一个能看见我。”  
“我之所以会出现在这儿，是被你散发的灵能气场吸引过来的，我需要一个能看见、能听见我的人，给予我帮助。”  
Thor说的是实话。  
就在昨天刚苏醒的时候，他虽然记忆残缺混乱，却还能记得自己是阿斯嘉德之王，而loki是他的王妃。但因为Loki随后那自卫的一砸，被那条护身项链所伤的他再度醒来时，却连这所剩无几的记忆也失去了。  
——卧槽……竟然是失忆了！鬼也会失忆？  
好吧，听到这儿，Loki知道违和感在哪里了。  
——难怪这家伙从刚才开始就一直叫自己“小兄弟”，而且同昨天比起来，那迷糊的模样显然失了那份宝相庄严的王者气度。  
“对了，你说你昨天见过我？”  
“唔……反正就是想要我命的恶灵、魔鬼！肯定就是你！”  
随口找了个借口搪塞过去，Thor不记得了，Loki自然不会提醒他。要知道，被一个死了两千多年的鬼追着叫“王妃”，可不是什么好体验，况且……  
Loki隐隐约约觉得这只鬼之所以会失忆，好像是被他害的。就他的那串项链，当时好像确实差点把对方砸散架了……Loki一面回想，一面暗自庆幸，庆幸还好Thor失忆了，要是对方就他偷袭这件事怀恨在心，想要报复，那后果简直不堪设想！  
“我说了，我不是恶灵。”再一次强调着，Thor无奈地叹了口气，看来在他现身之前，已经有别的灵体试图接近过这个男孩了，“但你身边确实围绕着许多同样被那股灵能吸引过来的灵，它们有的很危险。”  
就这么轻飘飘的一句话，却立马让Loki起了一背的鸡皮疙瘩。  
——照这么说来，他是稀里糊涂点亮了某种天赋，一夜之间成了一坨专吸妖魔鬼怪的大磁铁了？！这是什么魔法小巫女式变身！  
只要一想到自己身边围满了死状千奇百怪的鬼魂，甚至还有无数正在赶来的路上，Loki就觉得头重脚轻，想要直接一头昏死过去了。  
“你别害怕，有我在，它们不敢来。”听见了Loki内心恐惧的声音，Thor好心地安慰他道。却没想到他自认为和善的笑容，一下子激得这个愣神中的男孩跳将起来。  
“最让人害怕的就是你吧！莫名其妙跑到我面前鬼话连篇，还窥探别人内心的想法！你怎么知道我在害怕？还有之前也是，你怎么知道我在想我妈去哪儿了？请你离开！立即、马上！”  
“噢……对不起，我以后不会了，你别生气好吗？”  
认识到自己的“贴心”竟无意间成了一种冒犯，Thor连忙致歉。虽然这是他也不想的，有时候，这男孩内心的声音会自动在他脑海里响起，他们之间仿佛有着某种微妙的联系……  
就在Thor道歉的同时，Loki好像突然想到了什么似地一溜烟跑出了卧室。Thor赶紧飘在他身后跟上他，追着他来到了楼下的厨房。  
Loki冲进厨房便目标明确地抓起了存放食用盐的调味盒，并快速打开抓起一把扔向跟在他身后的Thor，嘴里还念念有词。  
“恶灵退散！恶灵退散！”  
“呃……”  
果然，对他紧追不舍的鬼魂发出一声痛呼，并停在了原地不敢再靠近。  
鬼魂畏盐，这是Loki在电视剧里看到的，没想到还真是这么一回事。  
“不走是吧？让你尝尝我的厉害！”  
就在得了甜头的Loki准备对着半空再撒第二把盐的时候，Thor冲他大声地喊道：“我需要你的帮助！Loki！你现在是我唯一的希望。”  
“什么？”这声太过急切的呼唤阻止了Loki的动作，虽然他抓着盐的手并没有松开。  
“我不是一般的死魂，虽然我失去了记忆，但我能感应到我在这个世上拥有一具已经转世却缺失了灵魂的空壳肉体，找到他我便能灵体归一，便能重新做人……我需要找到他，我需要你帮我找到他！”  
“噗……”短暂的错愕后，Loki对着一脸认真的Thor，忍不住发出了笑声。  
好吧，他知道这很失礼，但原谅他吧……找身体？重新做人？他知道他一本正经地说这些天方夜谭的样子有多好笑吗？  
“你知道你死了多久了吗？”Loki觉得这太好笑了，虽然他对那些鬼鬼神神的东西不够了解，但他从来没听说过死了两千多年的人还能死而复生……这只鬼到底在想什么？他是失忆的同时把智商也失掉了吗？  
Thor摇了摇头，撩起一缕自己长及肩膀的金发，又指了指Loki头上服帖的短发道：“应该很久了吧……你们看起来都和我不一样。在我的印象里，男人不该是这个样子的，无意冒犯，我记得只有身份低贱无法选择的奴隶才不留长发，我甚至还看到了头发比你还短的女人？”  
“啧……”被贬低了发型的Loki很想说，在这些无关紧要的事情上你倒是好记性，但嘲讽的话到了嘴边，却又觉得和一个老古董鬼计较这些很没有意思。  
“我告诉你啊，你已经死了两千多年了，就算你有转世为人过，那肉身肯定也早就尘归尘、土归土了。所以请你快点往生极乐了好吗？你一定会上天堂的，愿主保佑你，阿门。”  
不管复生之事是真是假，这只鬼的请求听起来就很麻烦，而Loki不是一个爱惹麻烦的家伙，所以他决定速战速决，赶紧把这个大麻烦赶走。  
“不，我能感应到！属于我的肉体，他还活着。”  
“那他在哪儿？”  
“我不知道……”  
“哦，再见。”  
无语地追着一脸懵懂的Thor一路撒盐，Loki毫不留情地将他赶出了屋子，并跑回房间，在门边和窗边仔细地画了防止他进入的盐线。  
“Loki！你让我进去！你听我说……”  
“你需要我在你身边，你现在很危险！看上你这种能力的鬼魂不止我一个！”  
“我们可以做交易……”  
被赶出去的Thor依旧不死心地在窗外呼喊着，惹得Loki气愤地拉上窗帘，将死皮赖脸贴在窗玻璃上的他彻底隔离出了自己的视线。  
而后，Loki戴上耳机，将音乐声量调到最大，一骨碌倒到了床上。  
——当他傻吗？要他陪着一只失了忆的鬼仅凭一点玄乎其玄的感应在茫茫人海中满世界找一个肉身？这已经不是大海捞针的程度了……这是脑袋进了一太平洋的水的人才会答应的事！

注：①Helblindi：即，赫尔布林迪，北欧神话中loki的其中一个巨人兄弟的名字。  
在北欧神话中，Loki的双亲为巨人劳菲（Laufey）和Farbauti（法布提），他们生下了洛基（Loki）、赫尔布林迪（Helblindi）和贝莱斯特（Byleistr）三个孩子。此处借用了他们的名字。  



	3. 璀璨星街的蛊惑

这一天夜里，不知道是不是因为白天的撞鬼经历惊吓太过，还是因为受了Thor所说的无稽之谈的影响，Loki在入睡之后陷入了深深深深的梦魇。  
重重叠叠的梦境中，他一会儿在图书馆里，一会儿在自己家门前的那条大街上，死状可怕的按笔男生痛苦地哀嚎着让他下来作伴，被汽车撞得七零八落的那具可怕尸体也匍匐着爬向他紧紧抱住他的双腿……甚至还有无数苍白如雾的鬼影，它们纷纷缠绕着他发出刺耳的怪叫，追逐他，攻击他。Loki知道自己在做梦，但他醒不过来，只能被迫拼命地往前跑，在一片晦暗的旷野中跌倒又爬起，一次一次突然踏空从高处坠落，可无论如何，他也摆脱不了亡灵们的纠缠，无法真正清醒过来，只能任由自己无可奈何地从一个噩梦摔进另一个噩梦里。  
这种被动的感觉糟透了，渐渐的，Loki感觉自己的身体越来越沉重，双腿像灌了铅似地再难移动分毫。眼看着密集的稀薄人影从四面八方如潮水般涌过来，他的内心充斥了疲惫和绝望，它们最终将他包围，一次一次穿透他的身体，那种撕心裂肺的疼痛真实到完全不像是在梦中。  
啊——  
无休无止的凌迟不知持续了多久，痛到极致，Loki如同被紧捏着一直无法发声的喉咙里终于挤出一声惨烈的尖叫来。然后他发现眼前的场景一晃，周遭亮了起来，鬼影消失了，甚至还出现了令他熟悉的建筑，他发现自己又回到了家门前的那条长街上。  
暖黄的路灯光照亮了夜晚的街道，夜空中有很多很亮的星星，而他，正骑着一辆摩托在微凉的风中飞驰。  
酒味，轻微的晕眩感，震耳欲聋的重金属摇滚，还有自由自在的风。  
意外的，Loki感觉棒极了，比起方才刑罚般的体验，这一刻，甚至可以用幸福来形容。  
“前面会有一辆车。”  
就在Loki诡异地渐渐感到放松和陶醉的时候，一个少年的戏谑声音在他的耳边响起，洋洋得意的语调，而且靠得很近，似乎就正坐在他的摩托车后座上。  
“我知道。”  
飘飘然的，Loki感觉自己也跟着得意了起来，同样戏谑又不屑地回应少年的提醒。  
“会把你撞得四分五裂，但只是一瞬，在梦中，一点也不痛，然后就是无止境的快乐和自由。”  
那声音，按捺着兴奋，如同在讲一件非常有趣的事情，蛊惑得Loki竟跃跃欲试起来。  
“听起来棒极了。”  
“嗯哼，非常棒，头顶便是永恒的璀璨星街。”  
耳机里，吉他和贝斯被弹奏得愈加用力，满含气势汹汹的威吓，鼓点也随之更重更快，带着如同复仇感一般的快意。  
Loki平时一点也不喜欢这样的音乐，但此刻，在这辆飞驰的机车上，他感觉没有比这更美妙的旋律了。他的思维被另一种更叛逆的精神渗透，使他能够奇妙又清晰地体验到来自诸如酒精、性爱、毒品甚至是死亡，这些全然陌生的事物的冲击。  
Loki感觉自己仿佛被带向了同他目前的人生轨迹完全偏离的不同世界，他知道那是完全错误的，却难以自控地认为那样病态错乱的世界才更加真实可信。  
“你愿意试试吗？”进一步地蛊惑，那个蛊惑人的家伙还轻佻地吹了声口哨。  
——可以尝试一下不是吗？反正是在梦中。  
“好啊。”于是Loki一口答应了下来，一种即将体验死亡的极度疯狂让他兴奋得浑身都颤栗起来。  
前方，是晃得人睁不开眼的车前灯和尖锐刺耳的汽车喇叭声。  
“准备好了吗？”  
此刻，Loki完全确信是真的有人坐在他的后座上了，因为从后面伸出来的一双手把上了他的手，并引导他轰足了油门。  
“Yes~”  
但Loki一点也不觉得害怕，或者说，感觉不到害怕，他整个人都沉浸在一种奇异的麻木中，他甚至有闲心去观察那双引领他奔向死亡的手。  
那双手的手指纤长白皙，每根手指上都文着戒指一般的刺青……是一双很好看的手。  
“啊！可恶——”  
就在Loki的机车即将同对面的汽车撞上的前一刻，那双手的主人却突然发出一声凄厉的尖叫，并伴随着咒骂化为了一缕黑烟仓狂逃窜了。  
咚、咚、咚……  
随着那双手的消失，Loki听到周围响起了奇怪的声音，还有一个有那么点熟悉的声音在远处呼唤他的名字。如梦初醒般回过神来，他发现向他冲来的汽车和胯下的摩托都消失了，伴随着路灯由远及近一盏盏熄灭，他正一个人站在空无一人的街道上。  
哐、哐、哐！  
很快，那声音和呼唤声一起变得越来越响也越来越急促，间和着一种特殊的震颤回音，像是有人正在一边喊他，一边捶打着……玻璃？  
“啊——”  
当最后一盏路灯在自己面前熄灭时，Loki终于大叫一声，从一片黑暗中惊醒过来。  
“Loki！Loki！你没事吧？”  
不是梦中的幻听，是真的有“人”在敲他的窗户。  
“哈……啊哈……哈……”  
Loki一头冷汗地坐起来喘息了半晌，复又捏了好几次自己的胳膊和脸颊确认，这一次，他没有在从床上惊坐起来之后又跌入另一个噩梦里，看来，那持续了仿佛半个世纪那么长的可怕梦境，总算是结束了。  
“Loki、Loki！你醒了吗？Loki！”  
Thor的呼喊和敲窗声还在继续，Loki缓过劲来跳下床一把拉开窗帘，果然，窗外依旧暖黄着的路灯映照下，正一脸焦急贴在玻璃上张望的家伙不是Thor那只倒霉鬼又是谁？！  
“恶鬼！你到底想干什么！”猛拍了一记玻璃，Loki压低了声音冲窗外的Thor怒喝道。  
“我……”无辜被叱责，Thor显得有些不知所措，但看着怒气冲冲的Loki面色惨白一头冷汗，明显被吓得不轻，他还是体谅地往自己身上揽了责任，向他解释道，“怪我疏忽了，没想到那个恶灵有那么强的心灵控制能力，竟然能潜入你的梦中谋害你……好险，还好发现得及时。”  
听他这么一说，Loki的脸顿时又白了三分。  
——飞驰的汽车、后座上的蛊惑、那些不属于自己的感受、那双手、还有那一瞬间如同被主宰和操纵的意识……  
——如果方才真的被那辆车撞上，那是不是就意味着……他再也醒不过来了？！  
细细一回想，阴森森的恐惧感顿时顺着Loki光裸的脚踝爬上了他的身体，凉飕飕，激得他不由得连打了两个寒颤。  
“你别害怕，醒过来就没事了。”见Loki幽绿的双瞳里透出更深的恐惧，Thor连忙安慰道，他露出一个温和的笑容想让Loki安心一点，甚至还笨拙地拍了拍胸脯，以证明自己很是可靠，“有我在，他一时不敢再回来。”  
“一时？”闻言，Loki额角猛地一跳，顿时挑高了眉毛。  
“它逃得太快了，我担心着你，没敢去追，唔……对不起。”说起这个，Thor有点抱歉。  
因为像那种级别的恶灵根本不是他的对手，可他不仅让它在眼皮子底下差点得手，最后还被它逃脱了。这无法向小男孩证明自己是一个合格的保护灵，也就意味着他没有底气要求对方帮忙寻找身体了。  
听他这么一说，Loki才放下一半的心登时又提到了嗓子眼。  
——开什么玩笑？他差点死了诶，结果那个恶灵只是被赶跑了，没有被消灭，可能还会再回来！  
“Loki，你把盐弄掉，让我进来好不好？”就在Loki被恶灵吓得浑身都凉透了的档口，同样是灵的Thor居然不知死活地提了这么一个要求。  
“放你进来？绝对没可能！”这让Loki在后怕之下气不打一处来，顿时便把气撒在了眼前这个现成的出气筒身上，“都怪你！我从一遇上你就开始倒霉，你简直就是个灾星！”  
说起来，他确实是从在博物馆见到Thor的那天起就开始无限撞鬼的。  
“我……”  
“你什么你？我求求你行行好、哪儿来的回哪儿去吧！啊？别再缠着我了好不好！”  
这让他不得不怀疑其间是不是有什么必然的联系？还是说，就是博物馆里的那个意外为他带来了厄运——他释放了一只两千多年前的鬼魂，因此遭受了诅咒？  
“我不是缠……我只是需要你的帮助，作为回报，我会努力保护你不受恶灵的侵害。”Thor不知道Loki的想法，无比真诚地，他提出了这个自认为非常合理、谁也不吃亏的交易。  
听他还敢大言不惭地说保护自己，Loki当即翻了个白眼，语调夸张地嘲讽他道：“保护我？你好棒棒哦！我刚刚差点就被你‘保护’死了。”  
“那是个意外……”  
“而且你不就是个大恶灵吗？还好意思说别人，你真搞笑。”  
“我说了，我不是。”  
再一次被诬蔑，Thor还是一本正经地纠正，那副执拗又正直的傻模样，让Loki怎么看怎么无语。  
“你走不走？管你是什么，赶紧给我消失。”于是，他不打算继续和这只一根筋的鬼魂废话，垮下脸直接撵起人来。  
“找不到我的身体，我哪儿也不去。”  
“呵！你还赖上我了是吧？你怎么这么厚脸皮？人死了脸都不要了吗？还是说你活着的时候就是个无赖、赖皮狗？”  
Thor没有被人这样骂过，至少，在他现存的认知里，过去好像从来没有人敢对他如此无礼？现下，被Loki攻击力十足的一连串问句砸得涨红了脸，愣是懵了好半天，才结结巴巴挤出一句反击来：“……你、你怎么还骂人啊？粗鲁、无礼！”  
“我、我、我……我骂人怎么了？你是人吗？”Loki学着Thor的语气又回怼了一句，那一脸的嘲讽是要多气人有多气人，仗着Thor只能在窗外张牙舞爪，他还言语刻薄地表明了自己的立场，“我明确告诉你好了，我是不可能帮你找你那该死的身体的！你再耗在我这儿可当心你那个破身子死掉了、腐烂了、化灰了！”  
“你！你好、好……”这下，我们可怜的尊贵的王者是真的被气到说不出话来了。  
窗户里那家伙牙尖嘴利的程度，已经大大超过了他所能招架的范围，而他没有和人吵架的经验，又不能拿对方怎么样，一时只能握紧了拳头干着急。  
“你瞪我干嘛？再瞪眼珠子掉出来了，我要是你，我才不待在这儿受气，没、出、息！”  
被这么一激将，气急的Thor果然中了招：“好！我也不想保护你这种狂妄自大、没有爱心的人！我去找别人帮忙！”  
Loki简直要被这只老鬼逗笑了，心想，这家伙连架都不会吵吗？还“没有爱心”……小学生都不会说这样的话吧？真是头脑简单，笑死个人。  
“滚滚滚！赶紧的！老子就是个没有爱心的人。”  
“啧，你太粗鄙了，你简直是、是……刁民！”  
——连“刁民”都说出来了，不愧是古代贵族，万恶的阶级社会，根深蒂固的落后思想，让这只蠢鬼连失忆了还有阶层优越感。  
Loki无语地腹诽了一下这种自己从来没有在吵架时听人用过的好笑词汇，顺手抓过书桌上的调味盒顺着Thor的话吓唬他道：“是啊，我就是刁民，尊贵的蠢王，你还想再被盐腌一次是吧？”  
看到Loki手里的东西，Thor顿时感觉屈辱到了极点！想他堂堂、堂堂……下意识的，Thor想要就此驳斥一番，但羞愤交加的他却一时想不出个对自己身份合适的形容词来。可他就是感觉，以他的身份被人用盐威胁，是一件耻辱至极的事情，而更可耻的是，他现在还真的就惧怕这种最平常不过的东西……  
“你最好时时刻刻抱紧你的盐罐子！哼！”  
抱着潜意识里“士可杀，不可辱”的贵族精神，忘了自己曾经所向披靡战无不胜的英勇王者恨恨地撂下这么一句话，就凭空消失在了Loki的窗前。  
“呼……总算滚蛋了。”  
成功气跑了Thor，Loki在窗边站了一会儿，在确定他是真的走了，又仔细检查了一遍窗边的盐线后，才重新回床上躺下。  
摁亮手机看了看时间，才四点不到，但对之前那个醒不过来的噩梦心有余悸的他却不敢再睡了，就那么躺着玩手机直到天亮。

第二天一早，大半夜未睡的优等生Loki顶着两个大大的黑眼圈无奈地选择了撒谎逃学。  
“宝贝，我已经替你向老师请好假了，你确定不用去看医生？”  
“不去了……已经退烧了，躺一躺就好。”  
他请假的理由是自己感冒发烧了。  
“真是的，肯定是昨天出门穿太少，本来想提醒你的，结果你一溜烟就跑没影了。”给老师打完电话的妈妈走到他的床边坐下，一边念叨，一边把手放在他的额头上试了试温度，“确实不烫了，那你起来吃了早餐和感冒药再睡？”  
“我不想动……”将被子拉到下巴处捂得严严实实，近距离同妈妈接触，下意识的，Loki有些害怕她发现他的项链不见了。  
因为从小到大，他的妈妈是不是地就要对他强调一下那根项链的重要性，并检查他有没有乖乖戴着它。  
“那你躺着，我去给你拿点面包和牛奶来。”  
“妈，不用了，我现在真没胃口。”此刻，Loki只觉得困，两块眼皮沉得跟黏了胶水似的，但他还是不敢睡，天知道那个恶灵会不会又趁他睡着潜入他的梦中。  
“妈妈，你就在这儿好不好？看着我睡觉。”难得的，Loki冲妈妈撒起了娇，因为他实在是太困了，“要是我睡得不安稳，像做噩梦了一样，你一定要第一时间把我叫醒。”  
“呵……怎么了？妈妈的小南瓜。”他皱着脸微嘟起嘴的样子无疑取悦了他的妈妈，令她母爱泛滥的同时，怀念地叫起了这个童年时代对他的爱称。  
“可能是因为生病的关系吧……昨晚一直做各种很可怕的梦。”  
“梦到了什么？”  
“各种各样的鬼。”  
Loki强忍着睡意半真半假地同妈妈说着话，他知道他妈妈无法拒绝像这样弱小、可怜、又无助的他所提的任何要求，从小到大，他在这方面特别有天赋。  
“鬼……唔，你最近有好好戴着护身项链吗？”  
但让全力扮演娇娇宝宝的Loki没有想到的是，“鬼”这个词，却突然让温和笑着的妈妈严肃警惕了起来。  
“当、当然啦，我又没有取下来的习惯。”  
“那就好。”  
Loki不知道是不是自己看错了，在听到他的回答的时候，妈妈似乎松了一口气？  
“妈，说起来，那根项链有什么特殊的含义吗？”悄悄观察着妈妈的神色，Loki不动声色地问道。他对这个一直很好奇，但小时候问了很多次，妈妈却总没有给过他一个确切的答案。  
“没什么，就是保护你健康成长。”  
而这一次，妈妈也只是笑着刮了一下他的鼻子，想像之前一样搪塞过去。  
“少来啦，我又不是小孩子了，每次都唬我。”  
不过，在经历了这两天连番的惊吓过后，Loki却明显没那么好唬了。他迫切地想要知道这些怪事到底和那串被扔出去的项链有没有什么联系，因为在遗失它以前，他的身边从来没有发生过奇怪的事情。  
“唔……”Loki的坚持让妈妈有点诧异，但很快，她皱起的眉头便舒展开来，微笑着说道，“好吧，你也大了，小时候担心你会害怕，所以一直没有跟你讲。你应该不记得了，你那时候还很小，刚学会说话的样子吧……能看见一些不干净的东西。”  
听她这么说，Loki立马振作了精神，感觉没那么困了：“就是说，我小时候能看见鬼？！”  
“嗯，那时候可把我们吓坏了。”妈妈点了点头，见他一副很感兴趣也未露怯色的模样，便索性将事情的经过详细讲述起来，“玩耍的时候，会突然莫名其妙地捂着眼睛哭，一开始，我以为是你的眼睛不舒服，又问不出个所以然来，还带你去看了小儿眼科，但医生却说没有问题。后来像这样的情况越来越多，你也变得越来越胆小黏人，怕黑，怕一个人待着，还总是指着一些空无一物的地方咿咿呀呀地说奇怪的话，像‘小姐姐头上好多红红’、‘宝宝害怕那边的凶叔叔’什么的……我和你爸爸隐隐觉得不妙，但我们都不是迷信的人，也可能是因为害怕吧，便互相安慰可能是小孩子想象力丰富喜欢胡言乱语，不敢往那些超自然的方向去想，直到发生了一个意外……噢，可怕的意外。”  
“意外？”Loki有点惊讶，妈妈讲述的这些事他一点印象也没有，可能就像她说的吧，他那时候确实太年幼了。  
“对。”妈妈叹了口气，眼神中也透出一丝恐惧，仿佛现在回想起来，那时候的情形依旧让她心有余悸，“我记得那是一个午后，哄睡了你我就去院子里晾被子了，结果一抬头，发现你居然坐在了窗台上！噢……我不知道你是怎么爬上去的，你还那么小，除非有人抱你，否则你不可能上的去！但更可怕的是，你还在对着空气有说有笑，像前面伸着手做出要抱抱的姿势，乐得直蹬小脚丫，吓得我差点心跳都停了！”  
“呃……”  
“反应过来的时候我已经冲上楼一把抱住了你，真的……我感觉再慢一秒钟，哪怕就一秒，你就会扑摔下去……我永远不会忘记当时你指着空气对我说的话，你说有个哥哥在和你玩，站在窗户外的哥哥。”  
Loki咽了咽唾沫从被窝里伸出手来握住了妈妈的手，他虽然不记得了，但从妈妈手上的那份颤抖和湿冷里，他感受到了当时的危险和恐惧。  
“后来呢？”  
“哦……后来啊，后来我和你爸爸就带你去了当时镇上的教堂求助，祭司们对你进行了驱魔仪式，你一直好奇地四处张望，咯咯笑个不停。然后在离开的时候，一位非常年老又面生的神父在教堂外叫住了我们，说了一些奇怪的话，最后给了你那条项链，嘱咐我们一定要让你戴着，说戴上就好了。我们当时还很忐忑，好在之后再没有出过怪事，你也没有再见过那些奇怪的东西……真是上帝保佑。”  
“他说了什么？”  
“说了……诶？他当时说什么来着？”  
“啊？”  
妈妈的突然健忘让Loki一时有些傻眼，但看妈妈那副皱起眉头苦恼思索的样子又不像假装，这让Loki对当时那位老神父所说的话更加好奇起来。  
“呃……奇怪，一下子还真想不起来了，但印象里好像确实是说了什么。”她是真的想不起来了，这种感觉很古怪，却又有着它的合理性，毕竟，已经过去那么久了。  
“是什么样的神父？”Loki打定主意下次有机会问问爸爸，同时，他也想起了那个在博物馆里给予他警告的老人，遂试探着问道，“是不是瘦瘦巴巴、须发全白、眼神慑人，看起来有点可怕的老头子？”  
“这倒不是，我还记得是一个慈眉善目很可爱的老爷爷，可爱……唔，怎么会用这样一个词？”妈妈说到这儿自己笑了起来。  
“是供职在教堂的某位神父吗？”Loki追问道。  
“不是，我后来再也没见过他，嗯……应该说之前也没见过，或许是传扬福音的途中恰巧至此的布道者吧。”妈妈摇了摇头，虽然她为自己在镇上生活了这么久，去过无数次教堂，却只见过那位老人一次感到奇怪，但不可否认，他一点也不令人害怕，反倒在回想起他的面目时心里有一种愉悦的感觉。  
“这太奇怪了……”  
Loki觉得不可思议，因为这一切都太过巧合。  
“呵呵……这有什么好奇怪的？说起来，你原本就是一个神奇的孩子。”  
“我？”  
“是的，你就像是天使送来我身边的小宝贝。”  
“呃……妈，别突然说这些让人窘迫的话好吧……怪难为情的。”对上妈妈弯弯的笑眼，Loki努努嘴嘀咕着不自然地别开了头。  
他知道他的妈妈又要说他之所以叫这个名字，是因为在怀他的一天夜里做梦梦到一个特别可爱像天使一样的小男孩，然后小男孩告诉她，他叫“Loki”这件事了……噢，从小到大，不知道听她翻来覆去说过多少次了！  
“噗……还害羞了，小时候明明那么喜欢被大家叫做‘天使宝宝’。”  
“啧！怎么可能有这样的事？我不记得了，我睡觉了！”  
“哈哈哈！好吧好吧，不说了，你快睡吧。”  
见Loki涨红了脸裹着被子转向里侧，妈妈笑着揉了揉他睡乱的头发决定不再逗他，心里好笑地感慨道，男孩子们真是越长大面皮越薄，还是可可爱爱的小时候逗起来好玩些。  
好在不知是不是因为有妈妈坐在床边令人安心的缘故，这一觉，Loki睡得很香很沉，令他担心的鬼魂和噩梦都没有造访。

醒来的时候已经是下午了，Loki吃了点东西，趁着Helblindi要开车出去面试，Loki便让他顺路将自己捎去了博物馆。  
在同妈妈聊天之后，他明白自己必须得找到那条项链，因为一切都非常明显了，他就是因为遗失了它，才又开始见鬼的。  
“嗯，好的，如果有人捡到交过来，我会第一时间打电话通知你。”  
但是，事情进行得并不顺利。  
Loki在场馆里仔仔细细寻觅了好几圈，又询问了好几个那天当值的管理员，都一无所获。无奈之下，他只能去失物招领处留了那根项链的照片和联系方式，开始近乎无望的等待。  
“啧……这家伙在搞什么……”  
从博物馆出来，已经快五点了。Loki站在路边给哥哥打电话，一连打了好久都是关机状态。眼看天色阴沉似乎马上就会下起雨来，Loki只好打了车自己回家。  
“嘶！怎么突然就坏了……非常抱歉，先生，你就在这儿下吧，就是前面那条街了。”  
然而，让Loki感到无语至极的倒霉事还在继续，就在的士车开到距离他家还有一条街的路口时，竟突然抛锚了！  
“呃……没办法发动了？你再试试？”隐隐感觉有些不妙，Loki在后座上磨磨蹭蹭，就是不愿意下车。  
“对不起，我已经试过了，也不知道是哪里出了问题，我得给公司打电话叫拖车了。”  
“……好吧。”  
见司机也无可奈何，又看了看车窗外正值下班时间来来往往的行人，Loki最终自认倒霉地付钱下了车。  
——这会儿人这么多，应该不会有事吧……  
Loki是这样想的，可现实很快就给他上了什么叫做“倒霉到喝水都塞牙的时候千万不要心怀侥幸”的一课。  
当Loki快步走到梦境中发生车祸的那段路时，他发现自己动不了了，那个熟悉又诡异的咯吱声开始在他的耳边响起，而他的脖子也被一股巨大的力量猛然扼住！  
“唔……嗯……”强烈的窒息感让Loki额上青筋暴起，他本能地想要抓扯、呼救，但他的手动不了，喉咙里也发不出声音，一阵一阵发黑的视线里，周围的行人如常往来，可没有人注意到他的异样，偶尔有人向他投来奇怪的一瞥却又很快转开了视线。  
——呃啊……救、救命……  
眼睁睁地看着人们从他身边走过，呼救无门的Loki绝望到了极点，但他不知道的是，此刻已经快被掐死的他在行人们眼中，只是低着头站在路边一动不动，就像无数走着走着便停下思考起人生却无伤大雅的怪人一般。  
咯吱咯吱……  
晕眩中，Loki恍惚感觉那个骨骼错位般的摩擦声是来自于他的身后，似乎是正贴在他的背上，从后面死死勒住了他的脖子。  
——呃……滚、滚开！  
他的意识在挣扎，尖叫咆哮着想要驱逐对方，可回应他的只是一声痞气的轻笑，和一个在他脑海中响起的声音，梦中的那个声音。  
他说：很快，当下一辆车开过来的时候，你就能代替我看这片星空了。  
——不！呃……绝、绝不！  
呵，你有得选吗？  
轻蔑的嘲讽里是满满的志在必得。  
街道的那一头，红绿灯的颜色跳转了，一辆面包车驶过街口向这边疾驰而来。随着它越来越近，Loki感觉自己的身体不受控制地动了起来，那个力量驱使着他的双腿，让他不由自主地向路中央冲去。  
——停下、救命！神啊……谁来救救我？是谁都好，让我做什么都好……救我！  
电光火石间，Loki想到了Thor。  
噢……他居然会在快要被鬼魂谋杀的生死关头想到另一个鬼魂！  
如果在平时，Loki一定会嗤笑一声，说出些刻薄的嘲讽的话，但现在，在他心中默念着Thor的名字的时候，他竟然是全心全意地在企盼着他的降临。  
啊——  
“啊！”  
就在面包车近在咫尺，Loki认为自己这回绝对死定了的千钧一发之际，他的痛呼同厉鬼的惨叫一同响起！不过，他会呼痛是因为被另一股力量猛地一推错开面包车重重地摔趴在地，而那只趴伏在他背上的恶灵则是被一只从虚空中探出的手死死地抓在掌中。  
“我去！你找死啊！突然从路边冲出来……啧！”面包车司机一个急刹，从车窗里伸出头来恶狠狠地骂道。  
但Loki显然无暇去搭理他，他大睁了一双眼睛瞪向半空，那只手他认识，肌肉健硕，经络喷张，缠绕着古老华丽的金饰……那是Thor的手。  
“真是的……晦气！”面包车司机等了半晌不见回应，又看见那个差点被撞的大男孩面色惨白地呆坐在地，以为他被吓傻了，只好自认倒霉地啐了一口驾车离开。  
“呃啊……为、为什么要……多、多管闲事！”  
被Thor捏在手里提到半空的恶灵痛苦又怨毒地哀嚎。Loki能看到一滴一滴的血从他的身上滴落，而它的四肢扭曲，颈椎明显骨折，这确实就是那一晚被他窥见惨死路中的鬼魂。而结合那个梦境，Loki甚至清楚地知道他是因为酒后驾驶着摩托在夜晚的路上飙车才被撞的，他甚至知道他的年纪其实不大，血淋淋的手指上其实有好看的纹身……  
“我不是很想告诉你。”  
随着Thor低沉的声音响起，他的身影渐渐显现。下一瞬，Loki就目瞪口呆地看着他双手合拢将那个不断惨叫的恶灵揉成一团，直接掼进了路边繁密的草丛。  
喵——  
伴随一声凄厉的猫叫，一道黑影猛地蹿上矮墙夺路而逃，速度快到仍处在惊愕之中的Loki没有看清那是什么。  
“你又让它逃了！”意识到可能是那只恶灵，Loki第一时间从地上跳将起来火冒三丈地吼道。这为他招来了附近三两个行人诧异的眼光，让他尴尬地咳嗽着臊红了脸。  
“猫而已，他被我锁进了路边一只死猫的尸体里，以后再也无法害人了。”而为他招来这窘迫一刻的罪魁祸首还是那副刚直不阿的无辜模样，甚至还偏头摊了摊手。  
“嘶……”  
“所以，你是接受我的提议了吗？”  
“什么？”  
“你为我找身体，我保护你不受恶灵的侵扰。”  
“我可没……”  
“但你刚刚召唤我了，我听到的。”  
“谁！谁、谁叫你了……”  
Loki埋头往前走，他很想狡辩，很想翻脸不认账，可Thor却不给他这个机会，他飘低了身形左右缠绕在Loki周围，就自己的能力和Loki目前所处的困境，对他动之以情、晓之以理。  
“……所以，你的意思是你有能把不如你的鬼魂锁进物体里永远困住它们的能力，以至于它们非常惧怕你，完全不敢出现在你的周围？”  
不得不说，这确实让Loki心动了——在不确定什么时候才能再度找回那条护身项链，而他又再度开启了撞鬼这项该死的特异功能的当下，他非常需要一个作用能等同于那条项链的东西保命。  
而Thor……唔，从他在博物馆里控制那些盔甲鬼，和方才干净利落地收拾掉那只车祸鬼的手段来看，好像还满靠谱？  
“可如果是比你更厉害的鬼魂呢？”但Loki还是皱眉表示了自己的怀疑。  
“我还没有遇见过比我更厉害的。”遇见了再说吧。  
为了防止Loki变卦，这后面的一句，向来诚实的Thor却没有说出来。面对这个狡猾的小家伙，这一次，他可得学聪明了。  
“唔……”  
Loki在心里飞速地计算起了利弊。  
——对比一下，比起那些血淋淋、丑兮兮的鬼，这个家伙好歹干干净净有个人样；能力马马虎虎，应该还能凑合着用吧；而且最关键的是，他是个笨蛋，好欺负、好教训……  
“那你平时不许出现，只能我叫你，你才准现身。”  
“可以。”  
“不许偷窥我的内心！”  
“行。”  
“不许干涉我的生活，不许影响我的家人和朋友，对了！最重要的，在我找到我的护身项链之前，你不许离开，就算找到了身体，也得等我找到项链以后你才能复活。”  
“没问题。”  
“还有，不许一天到晚缠着我去给你找身体！我是学生，只能休息的时候才去帮你找。”  
“可以是可以，但……”  
“怎么？你还不愿意了？”  
“好……好吧！这条也答应你。”  
……  
“唔，我再想想还有没有什么遗漏的……”  
“呃……这些条款还不够多啊？”  
“那当然！对了，我还要随时想到，随时添加。”  
“行吧行吧，你说了都算。”  
就这样，在踩着初上的华灯走回家的路上，一人一鬼暂且达成了协议，由Loki帮助这位来自遥远时间的君王寻找身体和记忆，而Thor则保护这个倒霉又坏脾气的高中生直到他找到项链不再见鬼。  
而现在，他们都还不知道，这些明确定下的合理条约，在之后的相处中，会变得多么的不切实际。


	4. 无法逃离的天鹅湖

“你到底什么时候帮我找身体？”

难得的周末，当Loki被一阵不正常的冷气吹醒，迎接他的便是这样一句饱含不满的问询。

揉揉还沉重万分的眼皮，Loki习惯性地摸过手机看了看时间，好的，七点整，和平时上学的起床时间一致，而某个使用自己的制冷功能充当了闹钟的家伙，正抱手飘在他床的正上方。

“你有病啊！”

咆哮着一个抱枕砸过去，起床气超严重的小弟弟烦躁地拉起被子盖住头继续睡觉，而被抱枕穿体而过的Thor只能无奈地叹息一声，飘到窗外欺负趴窗台上看热闹的猫咪去了。

“喵——”

——死老头！滚！你他妈受了气拿老子寻什么开心？！

“小biu你怎么还是如此粗鄙？小小年纪满嘴脏话。”

“喵呜！”

——关你他妈屁事！不许这样叫老子！biu你妹啊！可恶、可恶！你害老子变成臭猫的账还没算！

这个讨厌的称呼顿时惹得被Thor抓在手里的小黑猫发出一阵凄厉的叫唤。

因车祸而死的不良少年当然不叫这个名字，小biu之所以叫小biu，是因为Loki非说他在钻进猫的身体里时发出了“biu~”的一声……然后，害他变成猫的大恶鬼便为了讨小男孩欢心，给他取了这么一个非常随便、让他感觉恶心到极点的名字。

想来，他也是倒霉到了极点：酒后飙车意外横死，做个天天都要被车撞一次的车祸地缚灵已经很惨了，好不容易碰上个能被他的灵力影响的人类，眼看就能抓到替身逃脱升天，结果替身没抓着，反而被惹不起的家伙封印在了猫的身体里！这种强大的灵能力根本无解，要不是害怕自杀会加重罪孽永远被困在这条街上，他当时就想立马躺路中间去让车把他碾成猫肉饼子得了！

“我应该把你变成一只没有舌头的猫。”

“喵嗷！喵——”

——唉哟、你……你他妈放手！

“喵！喵喵喵……”

——放、放开！疼疼疼……

咣——

被吵到难以入眠的Loki猛地坐起来，将枕边的第二只抱枕准确无误地砸在了窗玻璃上。

“都给老子滚！”

这一声怒吼震得Thor松了手，被他蹂躏的黑猫趁机一溜烟跑没了影。

“你要是再发出声音把我弄醒，今天我们就不用去找身体了。”

“好的。”

在承受Loki赤裸裸的威胁以及被他要杀人的目光狠瞪的同时，Thor在心里很认真地考虑起了下次是不是真的要剥夺小biu说话的权利——老是听没教养的粗鲁脏话，小男孩该学坏了。

与此同时，某个好不容易摆脱“魔掌”逃到秋日初阳下的家伙，则无端端打了一个寒颤。

“Loki，今天该帮我找身体了。”

早上十一点，睡到自然醒的Loki总算睁开了眼睛。

“你是复读机吗？请关闭你的复读功能。”

一睁眼就被守在床边的鬼魂催促可不是什么好体验，Loki没好气地赏了对方一个大白眼。

“我不是机器，我是鬼魂。”

Thor最近恶补了不少有关现代人日常生活的常识，对于刚苏醒时那些让他感觉千奇百怪匪夷所思的新事物，已经有了一定的了解。

“啧，你倒是有自觉，那你能不能自觉地认识到你答应过我的‘除了被我召唤以外不得现身’这一点？天天在我面前飘来飘去，一点也不遵守约定。”

“不守约定的人是你，”Loki的恶人先告状让Thor很是气闷，表情也不禁变得肃杀起来，“你不能像这样说话不算数，上个周末你就没有守约。”

这不能怪他生气。距离他同Loki定下约定已经过去两周了，这两周里他倒是恪尽职守，没有让任何一只鬼魂靠近过Loki，但这个小坏蛋呢？课余时间不是搪塞就是拖延，难得的周六周日竟还出门度假了。

“上周不是家庭秋游么……”见Thor黑了脸，四周的气场也随之变得森冷而萧索，Loki放缓了态度，带着点讨好的意味解释道，“你看啊，我在家里还只是一个没什么话语权的孩子，要知道，这个家里爸爸妈妈最大，他们决定好了要全家出游，我不可能不去是吧？”

他一向是个见好就收的人，或者说，他还没有飘到在这种危机四伏的时候去得罪Thor这只明显好用的保护灵，那可不是什么明智的举措。

显然，Loki对这两个周以来风平浪静的安稳日子相当满意。

“唔……”听他这样讲，细想一下好像也是这么个道理，Thor紧皱的眉头稍稍松开了一些。

暗中观察着他的脸色，不给他继续抱怨或提出什么要求的机会，Loki抢在他再度开口前快速说道：“我已经想好了！我们今天去图书馆查阅关于你的历史资料，看看能不能让你想起点什么作为寻找的线索，不然我们现在毫无头绪，找起来也跟无头苍蝇似的，不知道要找到什么时候去了。”

“嗯……好吧。”

Thor觉得有道理，遂点点头同意了Loki的建议，不可否认，他好奇自己的过去，对于自己失去的记忆，他同样急迫地想要寻回。但Thor哪里知道，这个小坏东西之所以想去图书馆，只是为了找个安静地方挑选、研究戏剧社秋季排演的剧本罢了。

“Odin、Frigga、Baldr、Hoder……Hela、诸神黄昏、Thanos……唔……”

“你能不念出声吗？”

图书馆一个僻静的角落里，Loki冲旁边摊着一本阿斯嘉德历史典籍的空座位小声嘀咕道。

“这些事、这些人我一点印象也没有。”皱起眉头苦恼地咬了咬下唇，Thor现在的感觉非常奇怪。

从这本厚厚的书里，他大致了解了一遍Thor Odinson，或者说，他自己的生平：Odin和Frigga是他的父王和母后，Baldr同Hoder则是他的一对双胞胎弟弟；他在八岁的时候主动请命前往战胜了他们国家的敌国约顿海姆做质子，并在那儿一待就是六年；后来和平条约被约顿单方面撕毁，阿斯嘉德的政权也被他的皇长姐Hela篡夺，为了躲避约顿方面和Hela的追杀，之后的四年，他辗转流落多个国家，最终在十八岁那年才重新归国，并在诸位忠于Odin的老臣的暗中支持下，率领义军推翻了Hela的暴政夺回王位；自他继位后，经过长达十年的四处征伐，阿斯嘉德在他的领导下一度成为北欧大陆最强盛的国家，就连曾经狂妄到极点的约顿海姆也不得不对他俯首称臣；在诸国和谈后，他迎娶了约顿海姆的小王子，一个冰霜种族蓝色皮肤的Omega为王妃，这段婚姻只持续了两年，原因是王妃参与筹划了针对Baldr的谋杀，被废去名号驱逐出境；同年，来自另一个大陆的种族清洗者血洗北欧大陆，在被称为“诸神黄昏”的最后一战之后，阿斯嘉德覆灭，而他亦与敌方首领Thanos同归于尽，殒身殉国……不可否认，Thor Odinson的一生，是极其精彩波澜壮阔的一生，但这些冷冰冰的文字，却不能激起他哪怕一点点的熟悉感和归属感。

从出生到死亡，他感觉就像是看了一个故事，他能感受到这个能称得上是传奇的故事本身的曲折与震撼，但也仅仅是以读者的身份。他几经努力却始终无法带入自己，强烈的不真实感充斥了他的内心，就连那些本应是他最为亲密的人的名字，也不能引发他情感上的共鸣。它们陌生到了极致，连同着历史一起，透出一种矜贵的遥远与苍白的无情。

“呃……毕竟你失忆了，你再仔细看看？回味回味？这儿还有很多本，你可以慢慢看，细细想。”Loki说着拿开那本典籍，又从一摞厚厚的书里抽出一本摆在了Thor的面前。他希望他能一个人多看一会儿，看久一点，这样他才有时间做自己的事情。

Thor面色深沉地思索了一会儿，很快便继续看起了Loki摊到他面前的书。他阅读的速度还是很快的，要不了多久就会翻新的一页，Loki暗自庆幸亏得他机智找了个靠窗的位置，有风从窗外吹来，使得书页的翻动不会显得怪异违和。

考虑到Sigyn在上周生病请了长假赶不上这次的演出了，负责编导的Loki在挑选剧本时放弃了原本为她准备的《奥赛罗》，因为他觉得除了Sigyn以外，戏剧社里剩下的那些女同学都没有资质出演美丽聪慧的苔丝狄梦娜，而他也不希望手里这个已经同Sigyn一起讨论、改编到一半的《奥赛罗》剧本被别的同学演了去。

在缺少了女主角最佳人选的当下，Loki结合社里现有的资源（演员），打算挑一个莎翁的喜剧，再从中选取有趣又表演难度不是很高的几幕先指挥着大家排排看。

“咦？”

就在Loki翻看着上周开会收上来的候选剧本时，夹在其中的一本黑色的册子引起了他的注意。打开一看，里面是《天鹅湖》的故事。

——奇怪了……这时什么时候混进来的？

Loki确信自己在让社员们准备剧本时明确要求过要从莎士比亚的作品中选择，也记得在收剧本的时候没有见过这本薄薄旧旧的册子，是谁夹在剧本里误交给他的吗？

“别动！”

“啊？”

就在Loki暗自奇怪的时候，飘在他身旁看书的Thor却突然说话了，严肃的语气令他下意识将放在那本故事册上的手猛地抬起。

“怨气……”Thor凑了过来仔细打量桌上摊开的《天鹅湖》，片刻之后将它合拢一下子卷到了窗外。

“呃！”Loki被他高空抛物的举动吓了一跳，赶紧凑到窗边一看，那本册子已经落到了楼下两堵围墙的夹缝中，所幸没有砸到人，而这附近也恰好没有什么人。

“你怎么乱扔东西啊……”放下心来的Loki开始小声地埋怨起Thor来，而后者则无所谓地摊了摊手，告诉他自己是观察过周围的地形再扔的。

“你刚刚说有怨气，怎么？难道是鬼的东西？”坐回座位上从书包里找出一片湿纸巾擦手，Loki对自己现在的招鬼能力还是很有自觉的，他甚至认真地考虑着要不要去洗个手。

“嗯，估计是恶作剧吧，那上面附着着一些残存的怨念，别担心，没什么大不了的。”

“啧……好吧。”

听Thor这么说，Loki咂了咂嘴又继续看起剧本来，但受了方才这段小插曲的影响，他没看多一会儿便失了兴趣，一时间不想再继续看了。而他也发现一直在不停翻着书本的Thor不知什么时候停了下来，正抱手搓着下巴上金灿灿的胡茬，一副若有所思的样子。

“喂……”Loki敲了敲摊在他面前的书，小声问道，“在想什么？你是想起什么了吗？”

“很奇怪。”Thor指了指桌上的一堆书，“这里面，所有，都没有记载我的王妃的名字。”

“唔……”

提到“王妃”，Loki不由得想到了他们相遇的第一天，脑子还没完全坏掉的Thor莫名其妙笃定他是他王妃的糗事。这让Loki的表情有些不自然，幸而盯着书本的Thor也没有注意到就是了。

为了缓解心中这突如其来的尴尬，Loki揽过Thor面前的书看起来，大致浏览了一遍之后，他指着其中的一行说道：“这儿不是有吗？约顿海姆的小王子，‘Laufeyson’。”

“这只是姓氏。”

“别的书里呢？所有的你都看了？”

Thor点了点头，虽然面前的书很多，但他作为一只鬼，在阅读上也有一些投机取巧的小能力，他仔细探查过滤过所有的信息，在被记入史书和他相关的重要的人里，只有这位王妃没有名字，而他也想不起他叫什么名字。

“咦……我帮你上网查一查。”Loki说着从书包里拿出了Ipad，但一番搜索之后，他也奇怪地皱起了眉头，“还真没有，有记录你王妃的部分，都是用‘Laufeyson’代称的。”

“为什么会这样？”

“一般来说，要么是无关紧要不需要特意记录的无名小卒，要么就是上位者授意让当时的史官特意抹去了他的名字。对了，你的王妃不是罪人吗？他谋杀了你的弟弟，应该就是后者了……而那个时候权力最大的人是你，也就是说，是你让人把他从历史中除名的。”

“我？”Thor下意识就要否认，但联想到那段他没有印象的史实，Loki的分析又是那么的合乎情理。

但是——

他为什么要那么做呢？

一个谋害了重要皇室成员的恶徒，他的名字应该被书写下来让后人永世唾弃。

在Thor存有的认知里，这样的做法才是合乎理法的。

但这个困惑只困扰了Thor短短的一瞬，很快，他便在这样的设想中找到了答案。

是不忍心。

光是这样想象一下，想象对方被万人唾骂的情形，就让他空荡荡的心里泛起了酸涩。

他想，他应该是真的爱过这个王妃吧，所以才会在当初做这样的决定；现在也是，虽然他什么也不记得了，但还是会忍不住去在意同他有关的事，迫切地想要知道他的名字。

“呃……”就在Thor暗自惆怅的时候，坐在他旁边的Loki又说话了，“不过你也真是个狠人，因为他杀了你的兄弟，你就灭了他整个族。”

Loki的唏嘘令Thor心头的惆怅顿时又加重了许多，但他没有否认，因为史书上白纸黑字就是这样写的，是雷霆之神Thor Odinson下令屠族毁灭了约顿海姆，这个指令也直接导致了拥有蓝色皮肤的冰霜种族从地球上消失，让他们的存在最终变成了一个遥远的传说。

“Baldr不仅是我的弟弟，也是阿斯嘉德的光明之王，以他的身份，谋害他的国家……必须付出惨重的代价。”Thor不带任何感情色彩地评断道，他的话音很轻也很冷，冷到惹得Loki忍不住偏头望向他。

但他没有再向Loki解释什么，他明白以现代人的观念和思想，很难理解那个久远的年代发生的许多事情，而在他失去了记忆的当下，他也无法解释清楚。虽然他在看到这段历史的时候同样难以置信，但属于那个时代的认知深植在他的血液里，让他仅仅是错愕和震荡了一瞬，便接纳了这段血腥残忍的史实——当时的他，完全有可能这样做。

王权向来残酷。

这一天，Loki一直在图书馆待到快闭馆了才回家。  
倒不是他想待那么久，而是Thor不愿意走。  
“唔……其实你可以先回家去，我看完了就回来，很快。”  
“门儿都没有。”  
“可这本还没看完……”  
“我帮你借，快点，再不走要被撵出去了。”  
“那这本、这本、这本……噢，那边的几本也要，还有……”  
“精简一点！我不可能同时借那么多！”  
这位求知欲旺盛、好奇心爆棚的失忆君王穿梭在历史区的每一个书架间，同阿斯嘉德有关的正史、野史一本也不放过，要不是最后Loki帮他借阅了他最感兴趣的几本，他几乎就要赖在那儿不走了。  
“《阿斯嘉德王族轶事》、《闪电宫秘史》、《末世风流》、《被历史掩埋的佳人们》……这都是些什么乱七八糟的书啊？！”回到家，Loki一边从书包里拿书，一边看他之前来不及细瞅的书名，越看，脑袋上的黑线就越多。  
——他就说在办理借书手续的时候，那个前台的年轻小姐怎么一直在偷笑！  
“我想多了解一些关于我的私事。”而那个真正借了这些乱七八糟的书的家伙还一副义正言辞的样子。  
“你神经病吗！这些后人意淫出来的东西里能有多少是你真实的私事？你要不要再看点宫斗、穿越的爽文？《我的绝世宠妃》和《重生之九界为王》这种？Helblindi房间里有一大堆。”Loki差点一个白眼翻晕过去，槽点太大，他都不知道该用单纯还是蠢来形容这个白痴王了——想通过看历史同人小说了解自己？就算是古代人的话，这脑回路也太骨骼清奇了！  
“爽文？那是什么……可我看它们都放在历史区。”  
“那只是一个大分类，历史区里也有不少戏说历史的书籍好吧，你是不是傻……《蓝色约顿的传说》？”无语地继续清理着沉甸甸的书包，在看到这本书时，Loki一瞟之前的那些书，突然就明白了Thor之所以要借它们的原因，“所以，你其实还是很在意关于你王妃的事？”  
“嗯，总觉得很在意，还是想多了解一些以便恢复记忆……”  
——等等、这家伙脸上的表情是害羞吗？  
Loki盯着Thor眼中那一份不自然的闪躲以及疑似因为不好意思而偏头的小动作，简直要怀疑他如果是个大活人的话脸颊上会浮起红晕了！他是真没想到这个表面一本正经还有点呆呆傻傻的老鬼，骨子里原来还是个情种。  
“真受不了你……”就在Loki拿完了Thor借的书，准备整理一下自己的剧本时，突然又摸到了一本带封皮的不同于他软壳剧本的小书，“咦？还有一本，这又是什么奇……呃！”  
Loki将它抽了出来，正准备就可能出现在那上面的奇葩书名再做一番吐槽，却在看清那是本什么书时，发出一声低呼，像被烫着了似地一甩手将它扔了出去。  
应声摔落在地板上的正是下午那本被Thor扔掉的《天鹅湖》。  
“它、它、它！它怎么……怎么、跟着我们回来了？！”此刻，看着莫名其妙再次出现在自己面前的黑色小册子，Loki感觉浑身的汗毛都竖起来了，太过惊恐之下，他一叠声结巴了好半天才喊出一句像样的疑问来。  
“你不是把它扔了吗？扔到那个墙缝里了！”  
“唔……”同样惊讶的还有Thor，他晃悠悠飘到那本书面前，围着它盘桓了好几圈，愣是没瞧明白它是如何在自己未曾察觉的情况下再次缠上Loki的。  
“是的，我确实扔了。”  
“可它又回来了……那怎么办？我看不到有鬼在它的周围。”  
“因为那个灵只是操纵这本书，没有附在上面。”  
盯着这本没有被怨灵附着却散发着森然怨气的册子，Thor的面色变得深沉而严峻。  
——这不是一个好兆头，甚至是危险的信号，它能再次凭空出现，就证明操控它的灵并不惧怕自己，也就意味着对方的能力在自己之上，或者……是自己对灵的感应力和震慑力减弱了？  
一时无语，就在Loki同Thor一人一鬼大眼瞪小眼的时候，黑猫小biu从半开的窗户里悄无声息地纵身跳了进来。  
小biu显然也看见了地上的书，它饶有兴趣地围着它转了一圈，拿猫爪子刨了刨封面，然后用只有Thor和Loki能听到的声音阴测测地说道：“呦……小不点儿，看来你惹上麻烦的家伙了。”  
那不怀好意的语气和半眯着的幽绿色猫瞳里，是再明显不过的幸灾乐祸。  
“死猫！谁让你进来的？”惊惧中的Loki被它激得气不打一处来，当即照脸一只拖鞋飞过去，在它笨拙闪躲的同时正中猫屁股。  
“喵——”  
小biu被打得炸了毛，跳到一旁呲着尖牙冲Loki凶狠地叫唤。  
“呵……你这反应力不行啊，属于猫里面的低能儿。”在知道这只恶灵被封印进猫身体再也不能作恶之后，Loki嘲讽起他来是一点情面也不留的。  
“老子又不是真的猫！你明天出门小心点，我要把花盆捎到你头上！”可怜了曾经打遍一条街的不良少年只能这样干瘪瘪地威胁，畏惧于老鬼的淫威，他虽然想到了极点却一次也没敢这样干过。  
“滚出去。”Loki这会儿没心情和他吵架，脱下了另一只拖鞋就准备赶猫。  
“老……我是人！我不要露宿街头。”溜进Loki的卧室过夜，是小biu自从变猫以来每天晚上的小执念。其实他本可以偷偷钻进任何一户人家，或在Loki家的其他房间里过夜，但他就是想给害他变成猫的Loki添堵，因为他知道Loki膈应他，觉得同他共处一室太过阴森。  
小biu回想到有两次他成功潜入Loki的卧室，不仅在床上睡了一晚，滚了好些猫毛在被子上，临走时还在不好打扫的角落里留了两坨臭猫屎，第二天把死小鬼气得脸都绿了，连带着冲老鬼发了好一通脾气，他就爽得不行，心情舒畅到似乎连做猫也没那么难以忍受了。  
“你是个屁的人，死猫、臭猫！”仗着小biu还没有很好地适应猫的身体，Loki拿着拖鞋连削带打，没两下就把它撵到了窗外，并身手敏捷地抓起地上的《天鹅湖》一起扔出去，一把拉上窗户将它们隔绝在外。他不讨厌猫，曾经还想向妈妈申请领养一只作为宠物，但他讨厌其实是被恶灵寄居的小biu，只要想到车祸鬼那副死得恶心巴拉的吓人模样，他就浑身不自在。  
“真是的……不知道还会不会再回来。”无视张牙舞爪敲着玻璃的小biu，Loki趴在窗户上一脸担忧地看了看被他扔到楼下的书。他现在很是担心被这本书找上的原因，以他撞鬼的经验，对方要么是想寻找替身害他性命，要么就是有什么未了的心愿想通过他完成……想到这儿，Loki转头看了看从刚才开始就一副心事重重的样子飘在一旁发呆的Thor——老天！他这儿现在已经有一个尚未解决令人头痛的大麻烦了，千万不要再冒出个什么稀奇古怪的玩意儿来缠着他“帮忙”啊！  
“我想到了。”就在Loki于心底暗自祈祷的时候，沉默良久的Thor突然说话了。  
“啊？什么？”Loki盯着他一时有些反应不过来。  
“我知道我为什么没能感应到那本书的靠近了。”Thor说着捶了一下手心，他是在看到附身于黑猫的小biu时才想到的，“寄身，作为鬼魂，我不能长时间像这样飘荡着，不论是现身或隐身，白昼的阳光和四周的阳气都会令我的灵能力一点点降低。”  
“也就是说，你需要像小biu一样找一个寄主？”Loki闻言挑起了眉毛。  
“随时补充能量之类的？”他天马行空的脑袋里突然想到了一些耗电高、不太经用的电器，不用的时候得随时放到充电器上，就比如手机、或充电台灯什么的。  
“嗯。”  
“呃……我想想啊……前面那条街好像有只流浪狗，要不你将就一下？”Loki说着很认真地思考起了在家里养一条狗的可行性。那只流浪狗除了脏一点以外模样并不差，收拾干净应该还好？洗一洗再带去宠物医院打个疫苗针然后养院子里，爸妈应该不会反对吧……  
“无需活物，小biu附着的那只猫当初也是死物。”Thor摇摇头，打断了Loki关于养狗的设想，“你找找能随身携带的东西，最好能一直带着的，我需要待在你身边随时保护你。”  
“你早说嘛……我找找啊。”Loki说着就在房间里找了起来，经过一番翻箱倒柜的捣腾，以及综合考虑适合随身携带这一点的比较挑选，他最后从一堆小物里挑出一个挂件对Thor说道：“啊，就这个吧！体积小，我可以挂在钥匙上或塞进包包里随身带着。”  
“……”  
Thor皱眉紧盯Loki手里的那个小东西，愣是好半天说不出一句话来。  
在Thor眼中，那是个绒布做的、有着锤子的外形却又小又短胖、还有两只小翅膀的古怪物品，而且随着Loki手的晃动，他似乎还看到那小锤上用银线绣了一些笔画简单的眼睛、嘴巴？  
“软的，你住在里面肯定舒服。”见Thor没有表态，Loki冲他捏了捏手里的Q版喵喵锤，展示自己为他找的这个新窝的舒适度，“再说了，你前世的武器不就是一把大锤吗，我看和你挺般配。”  
Loki挺满意这个小巧精致的Q版挂件来着，揣在兜里或放在包里都不硌人也不占地方。  
忍了又忍，Thor额头上的青筋终于还是在Loki一脸满意的表情中暴了出来。  
“你是认真的吗？我好歹是一个称霸过北欧大陆的国王，你让我寄身在这种奇怪的小东西里面，我还要不要面子了？”极度不满中，Thor灵活运用他今天在图书馆补充到的历史知识，以一种“你仿佛是在逗我”的语气向Loki强烈抗议。  
“啧，你都死了两千多年了，怎么还这么虚荣？还国王呢……现在早没人认识你了，能凑合就凑合吧。”自己中意的挂件被Thor嫌弃了个正着，Loki白了他一眼没好气地反击道，“这个挂件我自己都舍不得用呢，你以为是什么小垃圾吗？限量版！转手可以卖好多钱。”  
Thor凭什么嫌弃？说起来，他的这个小挂件也是很有身价的好么！是他上次提前排了大半天的队抢购游戏光碟送的限量特典，网上一堆人高价求，还差点被他没买到的二哥抢了去。他都舍得拿出来给Thor分享了，这鬼东西竟然还一副受了委屈的样子，真是不知好歹。  
“我不是说你的这个东西不好，”感觉到自己的态度似乎伤害了热心为他找寄身物品的小男孩，正直善良没什么心眼儿的失忆国王赶紧解释起来，“在我们那个时代，守护灵都是寄身在贴身的贵重首饰里，像项链、戒指这种，我……你这个挂件虽然也贵重，但因与我印象中的寄身物有所不同，所以我刚刚……”  
Thor着急解释的慌乱模样硬是把Loki逗得瞬间没了脾气，心里暗笑他的这份单纯简直可以媲美小学生了，喏，还是犯了错误被老师批评教育那种，还真是……可爱。  
“这些花里胡哨的事情你倒是记得清楚，我是个学生啊大哥，哪来的贵重首饰？你从墓里带几件出来送我？”不过Loki虽然在心里偷乐，嘴上的挪揄却是必不可少的，一面斜着眼睛嘲讽Thor，一面还一本正经地戏耍起他来，“要不，我拿易拉罐盖子给你做个戒指？”  
“易拉罐盖子？”Thor没听过这个词，一时有些困惑，但看Loki正儿八经询问他的模样，他又觉得应该是什么很了不起的东西，遂正色道，“你会做吗？如果太难就算了，其实也不一定非要戒指。”  
在他的印象中，打造一只戒指需要相当繁琐的工序，他可不好意思这样麻烦小男孩。  
“会啊！你等着。”  
Loki狡黠地冲Thor一挑眉，憋了笑就“噔噔噔”跑下了楼去。没过一会儿拿了一罐可乐上来，当着他的面打开，把拔下来的环儿套在手指上，将手往前一伸，以一副壮士就义的姿态道：“来吧！”  
“……”  
Thor瞪大了眼睛看着他手指上松松垮垮的银色小圈，再看看桌上那瓶前几天见Loki喝过的叫做“汽水”的饮料，顿觉上当受骗，气得一时间说不出话来。  
沉默，沉默，在Thor无语的安静中，Loki捂着肚子笑得眼泪都要流出来了。  
——好吧，他就知道这小屁孩没安好心，下次要是再轻信这个小骗子的鬼话，他就是猪！  
默默在内心发着誓，Thor简直要气死了。  
“嗯，这样不错，将将就就。”  
“嘁……当心电磁波把你的脑子彻底辐射傻。”  
最终，在Loki的软磨硬泡下，Thor还是心不甘情不愿地住进了喵喵锤里，作为对小坏家伙的“报复”，他妥协的条件是要Loki把那个幼稚的挂件挂在他形影不离的手机上。  
因为通过这段时间对周围人的观察，Thor发现只有女孩子才会在手机上挂一些花里胡哨的装饰，这样做，能够有力地折损小男孩看重的男子汉气概，哈哈。

“好！休息一会儿，大家都把台词再熟悉一下，多揣摩揣摩自己扮演的角色，注意面部表情的管理。”

下午放学后，是戏剧社的排练时间。经过反复挑选，作为总编导的Loki选择了《皆大欢喜》①作为这一季的表演剧目，并分发了改编好的剧本组织社员们各自准备起来，而今天，是集中排练的第一天。

“学长，你过来看看这个幕布还能不能用呀？”

“Loki！快来看看我这把剑做得如何！”

“大编导，我这段台词能不能这样改改？”

……

一听到自由活动，社员们便七嘴八舌嚷开了，被呼唤的中心自然是这次排演的总编导——Loki。各方面才能卓越的他混到高三现如今俨然已是全社主心骨一般的存在了，再加上由他主导编排的好几场剧在全校公演中都赞誉非凡，同届的同学们信服他，学弟学妹们更是唯这位了不起的学长马首是瞻，排练中遇到的大事小事都需问了他的意见方才安心。

对此，内心很有那么点领导欲的Loki十分受用，虽然他平时比较高冷，但享受着这种前呼后拥、备受推崇的感觉，面对社员们的请教却向来都会毫不吝言地发表发表自己的高见。但今天，他却只是挥挥手草草应付了一下周围的呼喊询问便径自走向了舞台的一隅，敷衍得，可以说有些反常了。

“Angerboda，你怎么了？”站定，Loki问道。被他叫到名字的是饰演这次女主角罗瑟琳的女生，此刻，她正由好友兼饰演女配角西莉姬的同学陪着坐在地上，低垂着头，瑟缩着肩膀，一副显而易见的紧张不安的模样。

“她怎么了？身体不舒服？”等了一下没有得到回答，Loki转而问起了旁边的女同学。在刚才的排练中他便注意到了Angerboda的情绪很不好，不仅老是念错台词，还目光闪烁、魂不守舍，这也是他提前叫停休息的原因。

“不知道，我也正在问她。”还扶着Angerboda肩膀的女同学摇了摇头，对向Loki的脸上写满了茫然与苦恼，“之前还好好的，就下课一起过来这边的时候。”

“唔……”Loki皱起了眉头。

确实，在排练开始前，他是看见她们有说有笑的，那时候的Angerboda还并无异常。可现下，见她脸色灰白紧抿嘴唇的样子也不似假装，似乎真的很难受，或许身体突然不适也说不定？

——出师不利！

Loki在心里暗暗吐槽了一声麻烦，虽然不爽Angerboda耽误了今天的排练进度，却也不好明说什么，只能快速想了一个折中挽回进度的法子对旁边那个女同学说道：“这样吧，我现在代她和你对一遍你们今天要排的部分，先看看你这边有没有什么问题。然后你就同她先走，送她回家或者去看看医生什么的。”

“啊！好、好的。”

解散休息的时间有限，言定，Loki便和女同学一起把始终沉默不语的Angerboda扶到一边的椅子上坐下，在她旁边的空地上对起戏来。

“丘比特啊，发发善心，让罗瑟琳说句话吧！”

他们对的是西莉姬和罗瑟琳在看完奥兰多和查尔斯的决斗后闺蜜互动的那一幕。

“连可以丢给一条狗的一句话也没有。”Loki拿着剧本读原本属于Angerboda的台词配合她。他虽不用在肢体上表演什么，但朗读台词的语气和腔调还是敬业地很到位。

“不，你的话太宝贵了，怎么可以丢给贱狗呢？丢给我几句吧。来，讲一些道理来叫我浑身瘫痪。”扮演西莉姬的女同学也是社里颇有资质的老成员了，她很快入戏，抑扬顿挫的调侃之声配合丰富生动的表情动作，顿时将活泼可爱又机智的西莉姬演得惟妙惟肖。

Loki正欲接词，可就在这时，一直呆坐在一旁的Angerboda却小小尖叫一声蓦地从凳子上蹦了起来。

对戏的两人均是一惊，赶紧放下剧本向她走去。

“你怎么了？”

只是走几步路的工夫，Angerboda已经蹲在了地上，正惶恐不安地双手抱着头发抖。

“笑声……我听到有笑声……”她冲同样蹲到她身侧的Loki喃喃低语，大着胆子抬起头来四处张望了一下，最后直愣愣地望向Loki，“就在你念台词的时候。”

“呃……”Loki手上的汗毛一下子就竖起来了，一种这段时间以来很是熟悉的感觉顷刻笼罩了他的身体，这是，撞鬼的感觉。

“先前也是，我一说台词就听到有人在怪笑，一个女人……你……你们听到了吗？”Angerboda显然被吓得不轻，像要急于求得认同以缓解内心的恐惧似的，她一把抓紧了Loki近在咫尺的手，仿佛抓住了一根救命的稻草，追问的语气也越来越急切，“你听、你听！不止我一个人听到对吗？”

“Angerboda、Angerboda！你别吓我！你先放开Loki冷静一下！”

——呃……你掐我也没用，就是只有你一个人听到啊……

在女同学的惊呼中，手被掐得青筋爆现的Loki在心里无语地哀嚎了一声，同时，眼睛带着点求救的意味下意识瞟向了他存放书包的储物柜。

他的手机在书包里。

如同感应到了Loki的求助，一团白色的烟雾从他存放书包的那一格缝隙里溢了出来，在飘向他这边的途中凝成Thor的虚影。

“Angerboda你没事吧？”

“Angerboda这是怎么了？”

僵持间，附近的几个社员也关切地走了过来。

“呜……”

“没事，她身体有点不舒服，这样，你先送她回去，我帮你们叫车。”担心Angerboda再胡言乱语吓到更多的人，Loki赶紧趁她低头呜咽的空档抽出自己的手，将她一把塞进旁边女同学的怀中，快步走到一旁拿起两人的书包挎在肩上，拉扯着她们快步向外走去。

Loki的反应极快，手脚迅捷干练，一整套动作做下来如行云流水般一气呵成，末了还不忘回头对一脸茫然想看热闹的同学下通牒，叫他们各自准备等他回来继续排练，不仅让在场的所有人来不及多言，还令飘到他身旁的Thor也傻了眼。

——这看起来，完全不像是需要他救场的架势嘛……

从日间休眠中匆匆醒来的Thor在跟上Loki三人的时候狐疑地扫视了一下排练厅，入眼之处，他并未见到任何鬼魂，在孩子们的嬉笑打闹声中，周遭一派平静。可作为一处老旧建筑，这里的灵能气场是不是平静得有些过于怪异了？

“辛苦你了，路上注意安全，今天的事情太过诡异，没弄清楚之前还是先别告诉大家以免造成恐慌，让我理一理。”

“嗯，好吧……那我们先走了。”

学校门口，看着载了Angerboda她们的出租车渐渐驶远，Loki脸上故作轻松的表情也一点点消褪，最后变成了一副眉头紧锁的模样。

“我感觉那本《天鹅湖》的事情没完，附在上面的东西这是缠上我了。”瞅瞅四周无人，Loki在一番思量后对身侧抱臂而立的王者鬼魂小声道。仔细回想，自死猫小biu以后遭遇的怪事便是这个了，那本黑册子跟了他两次，显然不是单纯想要恶作剧。

“确实有古怪，你们排练的地方安静得让我都睡着了。”

听Thor这么说，Loki立马就是一个“拿你何用”的眼神攻击，忿忿转身往回走的同时嘴里嘲讽道：“我们排练那么吵你也睡得着，陛下您对‘安静’的定义还真是有趣。”

这么一个久违却明显没带尊敬意味的称呼让Thor愣了愣，随即跟上Loki走回排练厅的脚步，一边飘，一边认真解释起来：“我说的安静不是指你们的声音，是灵体活动，我没感觉那儿有异样，所以才一时放松警惕陷入了休眠。”

作为一个等级较高的远古魂灵，Thor自醒来后耳边便总充斥着各种中、低等灵体活动发出的声音。它们虽惧怕于他不敢轻易靠近，但它们远远近近的存在却总是逃不出他的感应，以至于他渐渐也习惯了那份嘈杂，不予理会。而像刚刚那样的绝对平静，只能说明在他以排练厅为中心的整个感知范围内，一个灵体也没有。

“这是不正常的，因为越是老旧的地方越是聚阴，灵体远离那里只能说明它们在忌惮着什么，甚至更糟的猜测，有什么东西将原本存在在那里的灵体全都吞噬干净了。”Thor将心中的疑惑细细与Loki说了，最后还下了个不甚乐观的结论。他自然也联想到了那本两度出现的《天鹅湖》，如果对方不是恶作剧，而是有目的而来，那后一种糟糕的猜测就很有可能了。

“低等的灵全都不见了，那最大的那只你也没感应到？它都出现了。刚刚Angerboda说她一直听到怪笑声，一定是有灵体在作怪。”Loki对此非常肯定。他虽然没亲耳听见，却对Angerboda所说的怪笑声不疑有他。在他的印象里，Angerboda是个很沉稳的女生，如果不是被吓坏了，是断然不会像方才那般失态的。

“如果对方的灵能已经与我持平又不想被我发现的话，我确实……”说到这儿，Thor有点不好意思地挠了挠脸，噤了声暗暗观察Loki的脸色。虽然他早就不是国王了，也没有作为国王的记忆，可刻在骨子里的骄傲还是让他不太习惯亲口承认自己的能力——不太行。

“唉，好吧，现在也只能兵来将挡水来土掩了，找上我无非是‘抓替身’或‘了心愿’这两种目的。”好在自认倒霉的Loki并未对他的这份羞赧多加注意，只低着头抒发自己的小庆幸，“还好刚刚没造成太大的骚动影响排练，大家不知道有鬼最好，这是毕业前的最后一次演出了，一定要留个好名声，我可不想它被搞砸。”

然而，Loki的这份庆幸却只持续到他回到排练厅。

Loki走进排练厅，他想象中大家各自准备的画面并没有出现。只见社员们神情紧张地围成了一圈，正七嘴八舌地讨论着什么，而在他离开时已经布置得初具雏形的舞台现下却一片狼藉——地板上躺着一只本应悬挂在舞台上方的大吊灯，周围是被它砸坏了的亚登森林布景。

“Fandral你感觉还好吗？真的没受伤？”

“唔……我看还是去医务室吧……”

Loki心下大惊，赶紧向众人围聚的地方跑去，靠得近了便听清了他们在说什么，吓得他登时脸色都变了。

“怎么回事！Fandral被砸到了？”Loki一边问，一边急急挤入人堆察看情况。

——上帝啊！刚刚才给吓失常一个女主角，现在再把男主角给砸出个什么好歹来，那他带领的这届戏剧社真是不用表演也能在校史上“名垂千古”了。

Fandral是这次扮演男主角奥兰多的同学，也是Loki私下里……唔，并不陌生的一个同学。

幸好，Loki担心的事情并没有发生。

人圈中心的Fandral只是呆呆地坐在凳子上，除了神情不太对以外，身上并没有什么肉眼可见的伤痕。

“Fandral？”Loki大大地松了一口气，同时也注意到了他神色的异常，试探着伸出手在他眼前来回晃了晃。

“唉哟！你可回来了学长！刚才真是吓死人了！”

“学长！那吊灯突然就落下来了！差点砸到Fandral，还好被旁边人推开了……”

“他好像被吓傻了，喏，我们叫了半天他还愣愣的不理人，正说要不要送他去医务室。”

社员们一见Loki回来立马炸开了锅，争先恐后向他这个主事者讲述方才发生的惊魂一幕。Loki皱眉听着，目光凝聚在木偶一般的Fandral身上，一种不祥的预感骤然浮上他的心头。

——不会吧……丢了魂了？

“怨气入体。”如同感应到Loki的疑惑，Thor在他旁边低声说道，言罢飘到Fandral跟前，伸出二指抵上对方的额头。也不知他具体做了什么，顷刻间，Fandral便像回魂似的一个激灵一把抓住了Loki在他眼前晃的手。

“Loki啊Loki，我可真是差点就见不到你了！”

Fandral后怕地嚷嚷着，手臂一带便将Loki抱住了，不仅抱，还一边感慨自己的劫后余生一边对他亲昵地上下其手。而对于他们现下这明显算得上暧昧的姿势，旁边围观的同学们则是一副见怪不怪的模样，有的甚至露出了看好戏的兴奋神色发出小小笑声。

Loki无语至极，这便是他将Fandral定义为“私下里并不陌生”的原因——这家伙至高一入社起就开始疯狂追他，明目张胆，热情高调，再加上其本身属于高大英俊的校园风云人物，哪怕他一直冷漠拒绝，避之不及，这事还是传开了，在大伙儿眼中更俨然已经把他们默认为了一对。

“你怎么了？”若在平时，Loki定是要一脚踹开Fandral再冷声斥责一通众吃瓜社员的，但今天他却没那工夫，因为Thor的反应明显不正常。

“噢！我差点被砸死了！”

Loki心想我又没问你，厌烦地拍掉Fandral的手，一双眼睛只紧紧盯着面前所有人都看不见的Thor。

Thor面色凝重，皱眉似乎在疑惑或震惊着什么，接触过Fandral的手也直愣愣保持着方才的姿势，但Loki看得真切，他的手指正在细微地颤抖着。

碍于周围有人，Loki不便再发问，只能用力清了清嗓子发出一声低咳，想以此唤回Thor的注意力。

虽然这一声咳也给Loki招来了Fandral肉麻兮兮的关心，但好歹让Thor回了神。他重新将手指点上那个叫Fandral的人类的头，可这一次，他没有再感觉到方才帮对方祛除怨气的一瞬，从对方身体里感知到的异样感。

“没……没什么……”对上Loki的视线，Thor摇摇头闷闷地说道。他说不上来那是种什么感觉，既熟悉又沉重，可须臾便被失忆以后时刻包围他的陌生感冲淡了，快到来不及仔细揣摩。但Thor确定，那应该和他遗忘的东西有关。

“不过说来真的好奇怪，吊灯落下来的时候我明明知道，可身体完全动不了，头脑一片空白……不对，从站上舞台我就大脑空白！我说真的Loki！就那种思维断线一样的、整个人莫名其妙发呆！”

“呃，难怪我叫你你都没反应……”

“之前的Angerboda也是……她到底怎么了？看上去好奇怪。”

“学长……这里是不是闹鬼啊？”

“胡说八道什么！”从同学们的你一言我一语中听出事情的发展已然超出了自己的想象，Loki也顾不上再询问Thor，赶紧沉声一喝打断走势愈发诡异的讨论，“又不是第一次在这里排练，要闹鬼早闹了。”

“唔……但今天这些事完全无法正常解释啊……”

“就是，你们感觉到了吗？今天这里似乎格外冷。”

“呃……你这么一说……”

话虽如此，可显然没什么说服力，同学们依旧战战兢兢，而Loki听他们这样讲也蓦然觉得排练厅的温度似乎是真的和外面差了一大截。

“啧，今天就先到这儿吧，我看你们状态都不大好。”

无奈之下，Loki只得宣布提前解散，男女主角接连遭遇意外，已经可以确定冥冥之中一定是有什么东西盯上他们了，而他也有好些问题急于同Thor私下讨论。可就在众人收拾东西准备离开的时候，怪事再次发生。

“诶？这谁放我包里的？”

首先是来自储物柜那边的一声疑问。

“啊？我也有。”

“呃，我也……”

“不会大家都有吧？”

进而疑惑声越来越多，疑问的语气也渐渐转为惊恐。

Loki作为负责人得做场地交接的工作，正在舞台边头疼该怎么给管理员解释吊灯的事，闻声走过去一看，头皮立马炸了。

他看到每个社员的手里都捏着一本黑壳外封的《天鹅湖》，是他曾经见过两次的那本，而这来路不明的东西现在竟然就这么莫名其妙地出现在了所有人的书包里。

Loki赶紧取出自己的书包察看，可不知是不是因为之前有Thor在他的包里休眠坐镇，他没有收到这传单派发一样的鬼书，但他受惊的程度显然不比收到书的同学们少。

“咦？学长你没有诶？”旁边一个学妹探头过来瞅了瞅Loki打开的书包，惊奇道。

“……可能因为我是学长。”Loki攥着自己的书包皮笑肉不笑地回道，他现在能确定一个事了——那就是这次缠上他的家伙的目的，是希望他按照这本子排出一场《天鹅湖》来！

“啊啊啊啊啊！这是什么烂心愿！死都死了还这么文艺的吗？！”  
是夜，大致理顺了事情始末的Loki一头栽倒在床上，感觉整个人都不好了。  
就不说这只想看戏的鬼今天制造出的大骚乱了，Loki实在是对对方的心愿有点吐槽无能——死了不愿去投胎，就为了想看一出戏？《天鹅湖》自己又不是没看过，竟然有这么大的吸引力？  
“死了就不能有自己喜欢的东西了？给我买Children of Bodom的专辑！不然我挠花你的苦瓜脸。”小biu在一旁不满地伸了个懒腰，末了大摇大摆跳上床对着Loki耀武扬威。  
“滚！你怎么又偷偷溜进来了？死猫！”它不刷存在感还好，这一番张牙舞爪立马被心情极度欠佳的Loki抓住了后脖子，一翻身极其熟练地拉开窗户准备将它扔出去。  
“你妈放老子进来的！死小鬼你快把老子放下来！喵——”  
伴随一声凄厉的猫叫，小biu日常消失在了窗外的夜色中。  
“哈……”Thor已然习惯了这每天必上演的人猫大战，可见Loki气鼓鼓的模样着实可爱，还是没忍住发出一声轻笑。  
“有什么好笑的？快帮我想想办法！今天这局面，明显那只鬼已经骑到你头上了。”  
事实证明，存在感这东西真的不能乱刷，哪怕在一旁乖巧看书的Thor并没有惹到Loki，还是挨了他一记“你和死猫一样讨厌”的鄙夷眼刀。  
“唔……照现在的情况判断，基本可以确定是属于执念难消的怨灵一类了，按照常理来说，只要满足了它的心愿，便能平息。”摊在面前的历史札记被Loki顺手合上了，Thor想了想，摩挲着自己有着帅气胡茬的下巴说道，末了，眉宇间却弥漫起一层忧虑之色，“但我感觉这件事没这么简单……因为它应该存在有一段时间了，而你们也并不是第一次在那里排练。”  
Loki立马对Thor话里的意思心领神会：“是的，以前从没有过异样，现在却突然现身，难道和我丢失了护身项链有关？”  
戴着那条项链的时候他从未见过鬼，Thor这家伙除外，看样子应该在排练厅盘踞已久的这只鬼现在才现身造次，不难联想之前应该是被那条项链所震慑。  
“是这个原因，但我有种很不好的预感。”Thor说到这里便停住了，他看向Loki，神色复杂，似乎在思考自己接下来要说的话会不会吓到他。  
“啧，有什么你倒是……”Loki最讨厌他这副吞吞吐吐的模样，正欲催促，房间的门却被敲响了。  
“谁啊？门没锁。”  
Loki向Thor使了个眼色，掀开被子身手敏捷地往床上一躺。  
他本想装作快要睡着的样子快速打发走来人，可随着房间门被推开，他登时又无比精神地坐了起来——开门走进卧室的人是他的妈妈，而她手里居然抱着不久前刚被他扔出窗外的小biu！  
“Loki，怎么把小猫猫关在外面啦？”温柔的女主人方一进屋，便对着床上的Loki嗔怪道。  
“喵……”小biu乖巧地趴在她的怀里，适时地轻轻喵了一声，那模样简直可怜、弱小、又无助，哪里还看得出半分平日里口吐恶言、凶狠炸毛的屌样来。  
——呃……还真是他妈给放进来的。  
满头黑线的Loki感觉自己的嘴角都要抽搐了，可碍于母亲在场，他只得强自忽视正冲他得意卖萌的小biu，外兼克制着内心想将它再扔一次的强烈冲动，尴尬笑道：“妈，这种流浪猫身上不知道有多少细菌，会传染疾病可脏了，快把它扔出去。”  
“喵呜……”小biu装出一副很通人性的样子，感受到Loki的嫌弃，立马往女主人怀里怯怯地缩了缩。  
“你这孩子，怎么能说这么没有爱心的话？”此举立马引得这位善良的好妈妈爱怜之心泛滥，不仅嘴里斥责着狠狠瞪了Loki一眼，还将它抱至颈边用脸亲昵地磨蹭着逗弄，“下午我已经给喵喵洗过澡了，我们干干净净可香了是吧~”  
“呃……妈……”  
Loki很想说你要是喜欢就抱回屋养吧，可又担心着这只恶鬼变的臭猫会对自己妈妈不利，正欲言又止着，他对此毫不知情的妈妈已经不由分说将小biu塞进了他的怀里。  
“来，你之前不是吵着想养宠物吗？我看喵喵挺喜欢你，以后你就负责照顾它啦。”  
“妈！”  
“早点睡，明天我去给喵喵买个小猫窝，以后就是我们家的一员了，哈哈！”  
“我拒绝——”  
Loki有时候真的挺佩服自己的妈妈，明明唠叨缠人得要死，可在她自说自话不接受反驳的时候，却有转身就走毫不拖泥带水的魄力，比如现在——她笑嘻嘻关上了门，对他的大声反抗充耳不闻。  
“说！你对我妈施了什么法？”不能拿自己的妈妈怎么样，Loki的一腔怒火自然就撒在了胆敢作妖的小biu身上，一边质问一边揪住它半边耳朵死命地拧。  
“呸！放开你的爪子！我的法力都被老鬼封干净了，不然你以为你还有命在这儿哇啦哇啦教训我？这是我魅力大！”许是被拧得真疼了，小biu挥舞着爪子龇牙咧嘴地谩骂，一时竟连自己惯用的狂傲自称都忘了。  
“哈？现在不说‘老子’了？我看你就是皮痒，欠揍、欠摔。”Loki嘲讽着又拧了它几下，提着它走到窗边作势就要扔，急得小biu赶紧两只前爪扒住窗户，拼死抵抗。  
“你要再敢扔老子，老子就自断一腿！然后、然后爬你妈面前装可怜去！”吃准了Loki拿自家妈妈没办法，小biu在奋力抗争的同时威胁道，“啊哈~这么美丽善良的女人，要是知道自己的儿子是变态虐猫狂魔不知道该有多伤心嚯~”  
那副不要脸、不要命的痞子状激得Loki是目露凶光，但不得不说，这一番威胁还真起了效果，Loki打算松开的手失了那份果断。  
“啊哈~断什么腿，多疼啊！我帮你把脖子断了再找个偏僻的垃圾桶一扔，保证不让我妈伤心。”  
“你断呗，老子可是鬼，当心老子夜夜托梦给你妈告状！”  
“我把你舌头拔了看你怎么告状！”  
“好了Loki，别和小biu顽皮了，我们说正事。”最终，还是Thor看不下去这一人一猫毫无实质的互相威胁，出言调和他们的幼稚对骂。  
“你闭嘴！”  
“老鬼一边凉快去！”  
——好吧，和事佬向来是受气的。  
Thor无辜地撇撇嘴，一扬手隔空关上窗户，又把Loki和小biu同时吸过来禁锢于自己左右两边，在成功承了这两股怒火挨了不少击打、怒骂后，方才结束这场闹剧。

这天临睡前，一个小型的卧谈会在Loki的床前召开。  
“我感觉一切并没有那么简单。”Thor率先就自己之前没说完的内容发言，暖黄昏暗的灯光打在他棱角分明的脸上，让他本就认真的神情更显肃穆，“这只怨灵似乎已经不满足于了却心愿了。”  
“废话，那么大一个吊灯砸下来，你以为它是开玩笑的？”听他这么说，Loki翻了个白眼，原本他见Thor吞吞吐吐一副害怕他难以承受的模样，还以为他会说出什么更加骇人听闻的东西来。  
“那是只想要索人性命的恶鬼，我感觉得到，”现在回想一下那一舞台的碎玻璃，Loki依然心有余悸，就算他当时没在现场，可他确信那个鬼魂当时一定是冲着取人性命下的手，“它残留在排练厅里的寒意和当初这丑家伙想要我命的时候一模一样。”  
Loki说着目光不善地瞥向了窝在床边地毯上的小biu。  
他能感觉到明显的杀意，那种令人不寒而栗的阴冷太过难忘，感知过一次便已经烙印在了他的心里。  
“丑？你他妈去给车碾一次看看！呵，老子要是还活着，能把你这种小Omega帅到当场发情你信不信！”  
小biu就算做了宠物猫也还是街头痞子那种一点就炸的性格，满嘴脏乱差的调调气起人来更是一气一个准，眼看Loki同它又要吵起来，Thor赶紧出声掐灭苗头：“你用你那个叫‘网络’的东西查一查和你们学校有关的事吧，那里一定曾经发生过什么，当务之急我们需要找到怨灵形成的原因。”  
“哦，我看看。”Loki依言打开了手机上网搜索，虽然嘴上没和小biu计较，可长腿一伸，还是精准无误地一脚踢在了它又圆又萌的猫脸上。  
“喵——”这一次，挨了一脚的小biu没能再口出恶言，因为它被Thor“禁了言”，张嘴只能发出属于他目前形态的猫叫声，气得它乱叫几声后憋屈地钻到床底下去了。  
Loki在自己学校校名的后面加上了诸如“事故”、“命案”、“死人”、“惨剧”一类的关键词进行搜索，但弹出的相关内容皆是明显编纂的校园怪谈什么的，并无实际参考价值。  
“印象里，我们学校也没发生过什么不得了的事啊……”  
“你搜搜戏剧社呢？再加上那本书的名字。”  
Thor凑在Loki的脖子边同他一起看着手机屏幕，靠得近了，Loki能感觉到从他身上散发出的森然鬼气。可不知是不是Thor故意收敛，Loki并不觉得那股寒意像其他的鬼魂那样让他毛骨悚然，相反，向来畏热的他还有点喜欢那股凉幽幽的气息。  
“戏剧社、天鹅湖……诶！还真有一条旧新闻。”搜索的结果让Loki眼前一亮，点开对应的网址便细细看起来。  
这是一则三十多年前的旧文摘，说的是他们学校那一届的戏剧社准备将著名芭蕾舞剧《天鹅湖》改编为话剧上演，可临近演出，饰演女主角的女生却突然病故，以至于作为他们学校雷打不动一传统的秋季排演在那一年没能如期举办。  
“还真死人了，又刚好是《天鹅湖》……这么巧吗？”Loki狐疑着复制了病故女生的名字进行搜索，但除了刚刚那则旧新闻以外，再无其他相关。  
“Nina Sayers……搜不到了，会是她吗？那个怨灵？呃……”一无所获的Loki偏头询问Thor的意见，可因为他们靠得实在太近，这猛一转头的动作便让他的嘴唇擦着Thor的侧脸划了过去。Thor明显愣住了，由他身上散发出的鬼气陡然如失控般温度骤降，而Loki，虽然他并没有触碰到实体的感觉，但亲到一只鬼的认知还是令他同Thor一样大脑短暂当了机。  
“喵！喵喵、喵喵喵！”就在一人一鬼尴尬沉默的同时，小biu却突然从床底下冒出了头来，冲他们张牙舞爪急切地叫个不停。  
“吵什么吵？你还想被我踹一脚？”被它这么一打断，Loki赶紧坐直身子，像什么也没发生似的凶起它来。  
——谢天谢地，这只死猫总算做了一回好事！  
破天荒地的，他为留小biu在卧室这件事感到了庆幸。  
“它似乎有什么想说的，解开？”Thor回过神来一本正经地问道，身体却不着痕迹地飘离了Loki身畔。他也不知道自己为什么要刻意飘开，就像急于掩饰内心因此躁动起来的某种情绪一般，明明只是一个误会，小男孩又不是真的亲了他的脸。  
“那你倒是解啊，问我干嘛，又不是我封了它的嘴。”Loki的自我调节能力还是很强的，一个白眼冲Thor飞过去，哪里还有半分方才的窘迫？  
“呸、死老鬼！瞧你这副没出息的样！你要是想上他是不是还得写份书面申请？！”在经得这不算同意的同意后总算被解了禁言的小biu张嘴便骂，可它是个聪明的家伙，快速骂了一通，趁着被骂到的一鬼一人皆没反应过来，便立马调转话头切入正题，“你们说的这女的我知道，听这些官方屁话胡扯，她哪里是病死的，她自己把自己吊死的好吧！就在你们学校的礼堂里，当年还引起了不小的轰动。”  
“你？三十年前？”Loki有些诧异，惊诧于在这一筹莫展的时候眼前突然冒出了一个知情者。  
“啧，老子没跟你说过吗？老子的年龄都可以当你爸了！小屁孩儿。来，叫声‘爸爸’听听。”然而，小biu显然错误理解了他诧异的原因，屁股一翘、尾巴一扬，登时就得意起来。  
“那她为什么要在学校自杀？”急于知道内情，Loki这次选择了视而不见，任由它径自得意。  
“这我就不知道了……我又不是你们那个破学校的。”小biu嗤了一声，但似乎少有它能在臭小鬼面前卖弄的东西，顿了顿还是补充道，“但听那时候总爱围着我机车屁股打转的小女生们讲，好像是被禽兽继父那什么了很多年，然后突然间传遍了整个学校，然后就死了。”  
“呵……像这样不堪的秘密，如果没有人恶意传播，是不会突然间就传遍整个学校的，这其中定有隐情。”Loki皱眉思索片刻，末了嘲讽地发出一声冷笑。比鬼魂更险恶的是人心，从小biu的只言片语间，他已经能够想象出当年这位学姐在死前遭受过怎样的精神打击了。  
“嗯，满心恨意地死去，不难想象她为何会有如此之深的怨念和执念。”Thor点了点头也认同道。  
“但冤有头、债有主，她现在找上我们算什么事？她不是该去找陷害她的人报仇才对吗？”  
“恶灵会在无尽的仇恨之中丧失理智，只会执着于自己想要的结果，而非因果。”  
“一面疯狂暗示我们替她圆满当年那场没能上演的《天鹅湖》，一面又想杀人，她想要的未免也太多了！”  
“不知为什么，我总觉得有什么地方怪怪的，可具体又说不上来……”  
“喂，你们一定要大晚上说这个吗？老子瘆得慌。”听小鬼和老鬼你一言我一语说了半天，小biu忍不住打岔道。有一件事他没有说出来，那就是他其实知道是谁散播恶言间接害死了Nina——当年他选择了缄默，现在再听到同对方有关的事，难免心虚。  
“要瘆也是我瘆吧，哪轮得到你这只恶鬼变的死猫在这儿给自己加戏？”被小biu这么一说，Loki在嘲讽它的同时，忍不住打了个冷颤。  
大晚上说鬼，而参与的对象还是一人、一鬼、一猫，呃……这场面着实有些诡异过了头。  
Thor看了看Loki床头那个指示时间的小盒子，见里面的短针已经快指向数字12，便笑道：“呵……早点睡吧，明天等你放学我们再好好调查一下。”  
他可没忘记小男孩明天是要早起上学的。  
Loki自然也没忘，叹了口气关灯躺下，可正准备入睡他又突然想起一件事来。  
“对了，你今天怎么回事？”Loki问道。  
“嗯？”黑暗中，Thor的声音从他搁手机的柜子上传来。  
“你帮Fandral驱除怨气的时候。”  
现在回想一下，他还是很在意Thor当时的反应，因为在印象里，他似乎还没见过Thor露出那种表情……更勿论，让他露出那种表情的对象居然还是讨人厌的混蛋Fandral。  
“唔……你注意到了？如果我说我感觉自己认识他、甚至有什么重要的东西在他身上，你会不会觉得很奇怪？”Thor轻笑了一声，继而如实道出了自己的困惑。他自己也觉得不可思议，一个现代人，一个同Loki差不多年纪的大男孩，他竟然从对方的灵魂里感觉到了一丝……似曾相识。  
“会。”Loki回答得斩钉截铁，进而难以置信道，“Fandral？他只是个花痴Alpha而已，你同他能有什么关系？”  
“在我为他驱除怨气的时候，我从他身上探知到了一种令我非常熟悉的感觉，有一瞬间，我甚至觉得我就快要想起某些被我遗忘的东西了。”  
“然后呢？”  
“没有然后了，只是电光火石的一刹，快得就像是一种错觉。”  
“难道……他是你的某个熟人转世？”Loki咽了咽口水艰难地猜测。  
原谅他对一直纠缠他的Fandral实在没什么好感，下意识的，他不想把令他讨厌的家伙同Thor联想到一起。  
“我不知道，当我再次刻意去感知的时候就什么也没有了，有点遗憾，我本以为那会是我恢复记忆找到身体的一个契机。”  
Thor的声音里透出无奈的迷茫，或许还有那么一丝哀伤，听得对他寻找身体这件事一直不抱什么希望的Loki突然很想大发善心安慰安慰他。可他正准备说话，却被小biu从床尾传来的声音打断了。  
“不是说好睡觉吗！你们他妈卿卿我我哔哔个没完，让老子怎么睡！”  
“喵——”  
兵荒马乱的一天，最终结束在小biu被踢下床的一声惨叫中。

“问到了！问到了！学长——”  
“学长我没聋，不用这么大声。”  
放学后，篮球场边的休息空地。  
“嘿嘿……我们这不是激动嘛，要知道门卫老伯的嘴可不是一般的紧。”  
“那你们先说，我也问到了一些情况，还找到了一张当年剧社演出的照片。”  
“我也是，我问的我妈妈，她是这所学校毕业的。”  
吵吵嚷嚷间，话剧社的成员都集中在了这儿。经历了那天一系列的怪事后，Loki在第二天集合的时候便告诉了社员们闹鬼的事，并发动集体的力量，给了他们两天的时间四散去收集有关三十年前剧社惨剧的相关。他原本担心影响演出是打算向众人隐瞒的，可大家都不傻，当天的异状显然瞒不住，那与其独愁愁，不如众愁愁，反正在解决问题之前他也不敢再贸然组织排练——天知道待会儿又会出现什么意外状况！  
“好了，一个一个说。”Loki玩着手机上的喵喵锤挂件打断了他们，Thor飘在他的身畔，浓密的树荫正好替他挡住了落日的余晖。  
众人围坐下来，去询问门卫的那个率先开了口：“三十年前的学姐确实是在礼堂里上吊自杀的，而那座礼堂就是现在的排练厅。校方压下了这件事，那一年的排演也随即取消，但你们知道吗？学姐的死其实并不是导致排演取消的原因，最后不得不取消，是因为在排练过程中，演员们一个个相继遭遇意外，男主角甚至差点丧命！”  
“门卫老伯那时候还在保卫科工作，其中有两个莫名其妙摔骨折的学生还是他送去的医院。”与之同行的另一人接嘴补充道，“据那两个学生讲，他们当时也不知道发生了什么，迷迷糊糊的就受了伤，对，就是大脑突然一片空白，像那天的Fandral一样。”  
“那你们知道为什么社员会受伤、男主角还差点死掉了吗？”听他们说完，一个同样探听到有关消息的女生按捺不住了，带着点神秘又类似于炫耀的兴奋，开始同众人分享她的情报，“因为就在公演前夕，有人在学校的公示板上贴出了学姐被继父侵犯多年的悲惨秘密，这件事一下子传遍了整个学校，学姐因此大受打击，但他们非但不同情，还以学姐状态不好不宜登台为由，投票撤掉了她的女主角。”  
“是的！我妈妈也知道这件事，自杀的学姐又美丽又有才华，是当时学校里公认的校花，所以那则匿名公告被贴出来以后，一下子闹得很大。而剧社那些人排挤她，也是因为害怕绯议声会影响演出，和我们现在一样，他们那也是高三年级最后一次的表演，大家都格外看重。”  
“我这边调查到的也差不多，不过更具体一些，说是学姐和男主角其实是恋人，因此她为最后一次的同台几乎倾尽了全部心力，但当时社团里的另一个女生也喜欢男主角，再加上一直被学姐的压着风头只能出演配角，嫉妒之下就散播恶言使坏，不仅抢走了女主角的位置，还破坏了二人的感情，可怜学姐感情受挫再加上被流言困扰，精神崩溃就上吊自杀了。”  
默不作声听了这些许，Loki已经在心里快速理清了事情的来龙去脉。由此看来，小biu所言确有其事，而这个含恨而死的学姐也完全有成为怨灵的理由，那接下来，就是商讨对策了。  
可这又是一个让Loki头疼的问题：要临时更换剧目是不可能的，且不说转眼就要公演，他们根本没时间把从未排练过的《天鹅湖》进行改编搬上舞台；就拿学姐怨灵展现出的危险程度来说，他也完全没有把握就算顺应了她的心意演出《天鹅湖》，她还会不会再做出伤人夺命的事情来。  
“取消这次演出吧，至少在我降服她之前你们不能再进行排练了，我能够保护你，却不敢保证能够完全护住除你以外的这些同学。”Thor在一旁低声说道，显然，他也想到了Loki正在考虑的危险性。  
Loki状若不经意地朝他看去，眼中是再明显不过的不甘心，Thor似乎读懂了他的意思，复又补充道：“或许她的力量并没有我们想象的那么强大，所以她除了操纵物品向你暗示，以及攻击你身边的人之外，一直不愿在我面前现身。这样我没办法对付她，回头再想想怎么把她引出来吧，只要能见到她的真身，我就能将她锁住。”  
就在这时，一个同学突然好奇道：“学姐死了也不是一年两年了，以前从来没听说作过怪，这么多届话剧社、这么多次毕业公演，她为什么就偏偏盯上了这次的我们？”  
——嗯，这是个好问题。  
Loki暗暗冲Thor翻了个白眼，打算继续沉默装傻。  
——不然怎样？  
难道要他告诉这些无辜的好同学：啊！是你们天赋异禀的学长我突然开启了了不起的撞鬼天赋，使得这位学姐大人像闻到荤腥的猛兽般一朝觉醒，怨壑难填，决定拿倒霉的你们开刀。  
——？  
想想也不可能好吧！他才不要来当这个背锅侠。  
“唔……我觉得吧……可能和我们这次挑选的剧、剧本有关。”  
但是，有的时候，有些人就算已经竭力缩小了自己的存在感也还是会被揪到台前——因为这一声吞吞吐吐的猜测，众人的目光一下子集中到了一言不发装深沉的Loki身上。  
“《皆大欢喜》？这是学长敲定的剧本，怎么了？”  
“对啊，莎翁的这出喜剧有什么问题吗？我记得学长当时只是觉得演绎难度相对较小，再加上历届都没演过这出相对比较新颖，这才选的它呀。”  
“有的，你们仔细想想《皆大欢喜》的主题。”  
话说到这儿，Loki反应过来，进而内心升腾起一种急欲原地晕倒的冲动。  
“受迫害的好人全都得到好报，恶人受到感化，有情人双双喜结良缘……呵呵。”他尴尬地笑道。  
“呃……好巧哦。”  
“难怪……这简直是在学姐的伤口上撒盐。”  
同学们在惊讶与恍然大悟之余，纷纷向他投出了“不愧是学长”的悲愤眼神，就连飘在一旁的Thor，也强忍着笑对他露出一个节哀顺变的同情表情。  
“咳！这事得从长计议，先再休息两天吧！让我想想怎么办。”狠瞪了在场包括Thor在内的所有混账们一眼，Loki宣告散会，无语至极的同时，内心崩腾起一片人仰马翻的喧杂哀嚎。  
——他可真是操了！他在选剧本的时候哪里想得到这出反映莎士比亚理想中以善胜恶的美好境界的喜剧，刚好就能精准无误戳中他们受迫害未得昭雪的学姐的G点啊！

这天夜里，不知是不是讨论了太多有关女鬼Nina的事， Loki在入睡后做了一个梦。  
梦境的开端泛着淡淡的青灰色，像色调清新的日系电影，像一个倦懒青葱的初夏。  
Loki很快发现自己似乎就是在看一部被人控制了播放节奏的影片，因为他在这个梦里只是一个纯然的旁观者。那些琐碎的生活片段通通围绕着两个女生，Loki认得她们，从今天下午看过的那张剧社老照片里，有着长长黑色头发眉目秀美温柔的是Nina，而另一个俏皮可爱中透出叛逆气息的，则是那个据传说散播谣言害死了Nina的女配角。  
——但……原来她们的关系这么好吗？  
Loki越看越迷惑，哪怕听不见她们都在说些什么，可她们是如此的亲密无间，无忧无虑，一起学习，一起逃课，一起排练，一起嬉闹……做什么都一起，如默片般，一幕幕向他展示欢乐的女子高中生日常，展示什么叫做岁月静好。Nina看向那个女生的眼睛里总是闪动着光，而被她注视的人也显得十分依赖和喜欢她。  
渐渐的，梦境里开始有了声音。脚步声，说话声，嘈杂又再平常不过的背景声。可随着声音的出现，她们之间的关系也变得微妙起来。  
她们发生了争执，围绕着学习生活中的种种竞争、矛盾，基本都是Nina在退让求和，而另一个越来越咄咄逼人，也越来越冷漠疏离。  
Loki能轻易看出来那是出于嫉妒。她们都是那么的美丽优秀，才华横溢，但对比起来Nina却更像是上帝的宠儿，所有的幸运都眷顾她，所有的人心都偏向她，所有好的机会都属于她。她们在一起闯了祸，哪怕最初怂恿的人是Nina，而Nina也在尽力往自己身上揽着责任，可最终受到苛责和惩罚的总不会是她。  
嫉妒这种阴暗的情绪在那个女生的心中不断酝酿，最终累积成了一个重磅的炸弹，而引爆这颗炸弹的导火索也很快出现了——一个英俊迷人的男生的爱慕、一出全校瞩目的《天鹅湖》里独一无二的女主角。  
然而，Nina却好像始终看不到这一点，看不到她的好朋友在她的光环下日渐枯萎、疯狂的模样。她开始郁郁寡欢，独自哭泣的时候越来越多，妥协讨好的时候也越来越多，卑微到让Loki这个旁观者都有点看不下去的地步。  
——啧，这种烂朋友你还管她做什么？你看不到那么多人眼巴巴想和你做朋友吗！  
是的，Nina看不到，她似乎对自己的好友有一种近乎古怪的执着。她执着于她，她十分信任她，信任到当这个她以为的好友到她家撞见她衣衫不整双眼红肿的时候，她告诉了她发生在自己家庭、自己身上的悲惨罪恶。  
结果便如传闻中一样了，女生散布了这个秘密，夺走了那些原本属于Nina的东西。  
梦的尾声是在Loki熟悉的学校门口。  
这时候的Nina已经没有了最初的美丽和阳光，她披散着头发面容憔悴，凄楚又愤怒地抓着对她视若无睹的昔日好友。  
“你就没有什么想对我说的吗？”  
“放手、放开我！”  
“那篇告示，你就没有什么需要解释的吗！”  
“我……我不知道你在说什么。”  
“为什么要那么做？又为什么在做了之后对我这种态度？”  
“干什么？你放开她。”一个高瘦的男子打断了她们的争执，  
这是一个打扮十分前卫的家伙，年纪不大，染着浅灰色的头发，耳廓和下唇上都打了洞戴着银色的饰品，一看就是辍学的不良少年一类。  
——这又是谁？长得跟吸血鬼似的。啧……不过比那个总是油腻腻的剧社男主角顺眼多了。  
在刚刚亲眼见过了号称校草的剧社男主角一面深情款款一面又给Nina投换角票的恶臭嘴脸后，Loki觉得这个痞子男长得可比他那个校草帅多了！这个判断或许有受主观喜恶因素的影响，但不可否认，这是个长得很好看的不良少年——身高瞩目，五官英挺，瞳色淡如琉璃，皮肤白得几乎反光，说话间露出两颗略尖的虎牙，配合他病态美型的妖孽气质更显邪气十足，也惑人十足。  
就在Loki发挥吃瓜群众的优良传统一边看热闹一边对其中的人评头论足的时候，不良少年已经推开了神情激动的Nina，将原本被她抓着的女生护在了身后。而Loki的眼神，也因为他伸出去的那只手闪了闪。  
“别走！你回来！”  
“你欠我一个交代——”  
Nina痛心疾首地在原地嘶喊着，引来了周围来来往往学生的纷纷侧目和窃窃私语，但她想要叫住的人，却头也不回地坐上痞子男的机车绝尘而去。

你欠我一个交代。

醒来的Loki一坐起身就目标明确地捉住了正在他被子上睡得四仰八叉的小biu，并提着它晃了晃，将它粗暴摇醒。  
“啧……知道啦、知道啦，滚下去是吧？小气鬼。”小biu还很困，不耐烦地撩起眼皮嘟囔一声，便很有自觉地想要挣脱Loki的手回自己的猫窝里继续睡。  
然而，今天Loki抓它却不是因为他又擅自爬上了床。  
“说，在Nina的事情上你都隐瞒了些什么。”Loki盯着小biu，目光不善地问道。  
——梦中那个推开Nina的高个子不是别人，那只文着戒指一般花纹的手，和他曾经见过的小biu的手一模一样。  
“嘶……”乍一听到这个名字，小biu顿时炸了毛，睁圆一双猫眼盯着Loki，睡意也一扫而空，“什、什么啊？我那晚不是把我听说的都告诉你了吗！大清早的你突然发什么疯？”  
“怎么了？”Thor听见嚷嚷，从喵喵锤里飘出来，瞧见这副阵仗，也是一愣。  
“你真的是‘听说的’？”面对小biu明显心虚的凶恶吼叫，Loki冷笑起来，他特意放慢了语速，慢悠悠里满是不怀好意的讥诮，“可Nina告诉我，你是亲历者。”  
“呃……”  
小biu一时语塞，Thor听他这么说倒是很快反应了过来：“你做梦了？Nina向你展现了她的某些记忆。”  
灵能力者通常能接收亡灵传达的信息并以梦境的形式感知，而Thor确信灵能强大的Loki更应是这方面的佼佼者。  
“是的，呵，在梦快要结束的时候很有意思的事情发生了。”Loki冲Thor饶有兴味地挑挑眉，然后一把拧住了小biu的耳朵冷哼一声，“这家伙居然出现在了这个梦里。”  
“小biu？你怎么知道是他？”Thor有些惊讶，说起来，他们似乎都还未曾见过小biu为人时候的模样。  
“我当然知道，他在梦境中想谋杀我那次，我虽没见过他的脸，却见过他的手。”Loki拧了几下小biu的猫耳朵又转而抓起它的一只爪子，冲已经惊愕到忘记反抗的它笑嘻嘻问道，“那非主流的纹身不是流行爆款吧？我想我应该不是看见了一个恰巧文着同款、又恰巧骑机车、染一头灰毛的瘦高个痞子？”  
“……那是老子自己设计的独家款式。”小biu沉默了一阵，方才闷闷地发声，那副焉哒哒的吃瘪模样全然失了往日的狂气，“是在学校门口吧，想想我也只和Nina接触过那么一次。”  
小biu回想起了那仅此一次的照面，当时他去接自己的女朋友Lily放学，见她们拉扯只当是女生吵架并未放在心上。但之后的几天Lily一直魂不守舍，在他的追问下才说出了自己因为嫉妒而做出的错事。  
“坐你机车的那个女生现在在哪里？”Loki见它承认便斩钉截铁地追问，他想，他似乎找到了化解Nina怨念的方法，他不认为Nina冒着被他身边这尊守护神捉住的风险向他传递这些记忆只是因为无聊。  
“Nina徘徊不肯离开的原因是她，她说‘你欠我一个交代’。”  
他很是在意Nina嘶哑着声音喊出的这句话，他能感觉到一种极度不甘的怨愤，而这股怨念同Nina遗散在排练厅的怨气如出一辙。  
然而，小biu随后给出的回答却将他才刚燃起小火花的希望瞬间扑灭了。  
“你说Lily？死了。”  
“什么！”  
“死了啊，酒精中毒，比我还早死一年。”  
“呃……”  
小biu趁着Loki错愕失神挣开了他的手，轻盈一跃落在旁边的椅子上，身形动作是猫科动物特有的矫健优雅，可下一瞬却又原形毕露，在坐垫上瘫了个四仰八叉。  
“坏心眼的死丫头，做坏事的时候心狠手辣，真害死了人又惶惶不可终日，后来大学也没考上，从家里搬出来后整天把自己泡在酒里，啧……”盯着天花板，小biu有些老气横秋地感叹。他一直没有忘记Lily，倒不是他们之间的那段恋情于他来说有多么铭心刻骨，相反，他们在一起的时候，他更多的只是把她当做妹妹而非恋人，但也正是如此，看着她早早凋零，才格外让他心疼和唏嘘。  
“我能看一看你方才的梦境吗？”  
“嗯哼。”  
就在小biu难得黯然神伤的时候，另一边，Thor在征得Loki的同意后与他互通灵识，将他脑中对方才梦境的记忆快速浏览了一遍。看过之后，Thor推测道：“自杀的鬼魂通常会成为地缚灵，她死后一直被困于学校，不知道Lily已死的事实属正常。所以她一直在等待，怨念也因此弥久不消。”  
Loki点了点头，在看过了Nina的这些记忆以后，他或多或少被对方的情绪感染，一时间对她的怜悯盖过了对她的恐惧和憎恶，甚至生出了一种“如果事情可以和平解决，就没必要对这个可怜的学姐采取强硬手段了吧”的想法。  
于是，Loki拿了个主意，对一旁椅子上已然神游天外的小biu说道：“既然Lily已经死了，那你代她去给Nina一个交代吧。”  
这句话，成功让小biu回了魂，浑身上下的毛也凶恶地炸了起来：“excuse me？我也死了啊！我不去！绝对不去！”  
“反对无效。你是死了，但比起已经消失不见的Lily，你显然属于还没死透的类型。”对于它的拒绝，Loki嗤道。  
“我真不去，我去了也没用，又不关我的事……我发誓我只是在Nina死后假装不知道Lily都做过什么，绝对没有害过她。”瞟了一眼Loki旁边飘着的明显和他一个鼻孔出气的Thor，心知胳膊拧不过大腿的小biu放软了态度，开始动之以情晓之以理。  
“你真没害过她？那你之前怎么不主动交代这一茬？”  
“喂……你让我怎么主动交代？自己的马子不仅暗恋别人的凯子，还是个蛇蝎妒妇，心眼大大的坏，这么丢人的事……我也很受打击的好吗！”  
他说的是实话，撇开Lily在同他交往的时候还喜欢那什么剧社男一号这茬不提，他也确实为自己看走了眼汗颜——当初他会喜欢Lily，不就是因为觉得对方率真可爱、心无城府吗？  
“可Nina还在等Lily给她一个交代，既然Nina残存的记忆里有你，你去把有关Lily的事情告诉她，替她道歉，没准她就能安息了。”  
“我——不——去！”  
一听还要给个女人道歉，小biu爬起来一纵身跃出窗户逃跑了，他是打定了主意不接这个该死的任务，哪怕以后都要去睡垃圾桶。可事实证明，胳膊真的拧不过大腿，有那只挂了两千多年的死老头鬼在，他一个弱小无助的小猫咪又能逃到哪儿去呢？  
第二天，小biu还是臭着一张脸，浑身僵硬地被Loki塞进背包带去了学校。

注释：

①《皆大欢喜》：莎士比亚创作的“四大喜剧”之一。主要讲述被流放的公爵的女儿罗瑟琳到远离尘世的亚登森林寻父和她的爱情故事。

主要内容：弗莱德里克不顾兄弟情谊，篡夺了自己胞兄（即罗瑟琳的父亲）的公爵之位，把公爵赶走，使他被迫流亡在森林里。被放逐的公爵的女儿罗瑟琳与受到长兄奥列佛虐待的奥兰多相爱。但不久罗瑟琳也被叔父、篡位者弗莱德里克的放逐，不得已女扮男装逃亡到亚登森林，后来与奥兰多不期而遇。受到长兄虐待的奥兰多以德报怨，拯救了兄长，使奥列佛天良发现，并与罗瑟琳的堂姊妹、弗莱德里克之女西莉娅产生了爱情。他们一直和罗瑟琳一起生活在森林里，帮她寻找父亲最终罗瑟琳在森林里找到了父亲，弗莱德里克受隐士点拨，翻然悔悟，将权位归还给了胞兄，奥兰多与罗瑟琳、奥列佛与西莉娅、牧人西尔维斯与牧女菲必、小丑试金石与村姑奥德雷四对恋人喜结良缘，以善胜恶，皆大欢喜。

——————TBC——————

这真的是一个大长篇了哈哈哈，但这个小故事下章就要告一段落了，下章会解开的谜题：小biu能顺利完成任务吗？Nina学姐真的是饱受迫害的小白兔？学姐真正的目的是什么？嘿嘿嘿……绝不可能这么轻易就解决的，毕竟我们基妹儿的女装预定还没上线呢，说好要演天鹅湖的。


End file.
